A Taste of Cherry
by pommibee
Summary: She couldn't let Anko or Kurenai win. She was Sakura Haruno, most succesful kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village. And by damn she was going to win! SakuxAll
1. Anko

**A Taste of Cherry**

_By DanichT02_

Author's Note: Kukuku, I think all of those lemons I've read have caught up to me…kukuku….enjoy

Warning: Slight perverted-ness, perverted-ness, mild perverted-ness, some Yuri so if you don't like it (like me but I am forced to write about it) skip to the next chapter (if there is one) or skip the scene until the end of the chapter.

Summary: "25 bucks if you kiss them, 50 if you go horizontal, and 100 if you go all the way. You in?" "You fucking know it."

Rating: M!!!! Duh-duh-dun--dun-duh-dah-lalalalalala

Pairing: Sakura X All

* * *

Anko

* * *

Sakura Haruno, beautiful twenty-year old kunoichi, ranked as high as a Kage now, was sitting in a bar, alone. Her jade painted finger nails tapped impatiently on the wooden bar counter, waiting for her second bottle of sake to be served to her.

Like Sensei, like student.

Sakura smirked at that, knowing all to well that she was in fact, like a second Tsunade in everyone's eyes. And even though Sakura was proud to be called that, she was also angered by it. She wasn't really seen as Sakura Haruno anymore, but Tsunade's twin. She growled at the thought, but her growl turned into a moan of delight when her sake bottle finally came to her. Getting the small sake shot glass ready for her pour, she greedily lifted the glass to her lips and gulped it down.

But the pinkette started to cough hardly, as a hard pat on the back and a startling voice called out to her made her drink come back up her throat.

"Wazzup Sakura-chan?" asked a slurring Anko. Sakura glared at the purple haired snake mistress and tried to calm her coughing down.

"Oh sorry 'bout tat," she slurred again, patting Sakura's back a little lighter this time to help relieve her cough.

"What do you want Anko?" Sakura coughed out, glaring at the grinning Anko. Anko swerved a bit before she finally got herself to sit properly in the bar stool next to Sakura's. Sakura rolled her eyes at her but poured more sake into her cup and gulped another shot down.

"Dayum, you really are a secon' Tsunade," Anko observed, Sakura growled at her, and tightly gripped her cup, making it shatter and cut her hand.

"Whoa sorry, didn't mean to offen yoo," Anko giggled out. Sakura called for another shot glass, getting a scowl and a growl as her reply by the bartender. But Sakura just growled back which made the bartender to scurry off and get her another glass.

"Hey yoo, Sakura-chan," Anko asked.

"What?" Sakura growled, the drunkie sitting next to her was really getting on her nerves.

"I bet that you can't win,"

"Can't win what?"

"Me and Kurenai started this bet where you have to either kiss, grope, or have sex with anyone on this alphabetical list we made up of all the shin obi's." Anko taunted.

Sakura gave her a confused, and uninterested glance. So Anko and Kurenai are seeing if either of them can kiss, sleep, or grope with everyone written on the list? It sounded stupid to her, but it caught her interest when Anko continued with the details.

"We just started, yet Kurenai's in the lead since the first person only likes her."

"Hmph, sounds pretty stupid to me." Sakura replied, getting ready to go to a different table to enjoy her drink.

"Wait! I didn't even get to the prize yet," Anko said desperately, hoping that Sakura would join in on their bet.

"…."

"…."

"What prize?" Sakura suddenly asked, stopping mid-walk. Anko smirked at her back.

"It's twenty-five bucks if you kiss them, fifty if you get to go horizontal with them, and a hundred if you go all the way."

"…."

"So, you in?"

….

Sakura discussed her options with herself for a moment. If she did win, then she would be almost as rich as the Hokage, at this she smiled. But if she did join in, and she had to sleep around from person to person, she'll be considered a whore. Sakura scrunched her eyebrows together in a scowl. But then they wouldn't see her as a second Tsunade anymore, but it was still bad being called a whore. Sighing inwardly, Sakura finally made her decision.

"Well, are you in?"

"You fucking know it," Sakura replied, turning around smirking. Anko smirked back and drunkenly reached for the name list from her weapons pouch.

"Here's my copy, cross out every person that you get to." Anko informed. Sakura nodded, and took the piece of paper from Anko's hands. She observed the list, seeing that it had almost every shinobi on it. And that was a lot of people.

"So I have to get to all of these people?" Sakura asked.

"If you can," Anko taunted with a wink. Sakura brushed it off. "Oh and the rules are; no cheating by making clones of yourself,"

'_Damn! There goes my one chance at having this whole bet in the bag.'_ Sakura sneered inside her head.

"You can't force the person to do the options for you. You need proof that you were with the person,"

_'Shit, this is going to be harder than I thought.'_

"And you have to go in alphabetical order. But if you skip out of order than you're out." Anko finished. Sakura nodded and was about to leave when she saw something odd on the list.

"Hey, Anko?"

"Hmm?" she slurred out.

"How come your name isn't on the list?" Sakura smirked. Anko stilled for a second, before she gave Sakura a glare.

"I dunno,"

"Well we should fix that shouldn't we?" Sakura asked seductively. Anko glared at the pinkette, but she couldn't retort back to the pink-haired girl because her lips crashed onto Anko's. Anko gasped a bit, and Sakura slipped her tongue into her mouth. Anko's eyes slid down slowly until she returned Sakura's kiss full force. Sakura placed her hand on Anko's cheek and forced their tongues to do an erotic dance.

Soon the two girls pulled away slowly from each other, staring cross-eyed at the saliva trail that lingered on their lips. Sakura licked her lips and pecked Anko on her swollen lips again, before she grabbed her small purse and got up from the bar stool.

Anko still in a daze, sat there watching the pinkette walk towards her. Sakura bent down to Anko's level and whispered in her ear.

"I guess you owe me twenty-five bucks," Sakura informed. Anko growled lightly in the back of her throat.

"This isn't over," she growled.

"Oh I believe it is, because you and I just kissed."

"So?"

"So, my name begins with an 'S'." Sakura stated, hoping Anko would catch on, even in her drunken state. Anko, who didn't catch on, gave her a confusing glance. Sakura rolled her eyes and proceeded to inform Anko of her mistake.

"Which means that you just skipped on your list." Sakura smirked. Anko's eyes widened, but her eyes turned into a fierce glare towards Sakura.

"You bitch," she growled.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you weren't at my name yet." Sakura giggled. She leaned closer and gave Anko another kiss, which she so greedily accepted again, but moaned when the hot warm lips against hers was gone.

"See ya around Anko." Sakura winked and left the bar. Anko licked her lips, dark brown eyes following the pinkette as she sauntered down the cold dark streets of the Hidden Leaf Village.

_'I'll get you back Haruno.'_ Anko prophesized in her mind before she left her bar stool and left the bar as well. The poor bartender, who had secretly witnessed the whole thing, was blushing like a tomato, trying desperately to get the throbbing in his suddenly tight pants to go down.

Oh this was going to be _fun_.

* * *

**_Hehehe I am sooooo perverted even though I hate Yuri, but for those of you who do like it hope you enjoyed it! But this is only the beginning, kukukuku. _**

**_The chapters WILL be longer, depending on the person, so get your tushies ready. _**

**_Thanks for reading, and reviewing (if you do…which I am hoping)…..oh and if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters PM or inform me in some way._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	2. Asuma

**A Taste of Cherry**

_by DanichT02_

* * *

Asuma

* * *

Sakura peered atop from the book that she was reading, to look at the show before her. She was currently sitting at the local dango shop in the village, and she was happily witnessing a fight between Kurenai and Asuma.

Granted she loved to see them together, and hoped that they would raise a kid(soon), but in her situation, the fight was a must-happen for her to score another couple bucks with Asuma. The fight was necessary for Sakura to at least make contact with Asuma, plus she didn't want to do anything with him while he was still with Kurenai. He would be called a cheater, and it will permanently severe his and Kurenai's relationship, plus get him on her bad side, and Sakura Haruno did not want that.

Soon enough, Kurenai left in a flurry of her famous rose petals, and left a cursing, frustrating Asuma behind. Sakura sighed, but smirked knowing that he was up for the taking. She left the dango shop and secretly followed a frustrated Asuma to one of the forbidden training grounds.

_'Probably to smoke to his hearts content.'_ Sakura sneered inside her head. Shaking her head of the thought, Sakura waited a couple minutes until she went up to Asuma. Taking a deep breath, she put her casual, I-didn't-see-anything look on, Sakura made her way over to him. Asuma, still in his cursing and hurting state, didn't notice Sakura until she finally greeted him.

"Oh, hello Asuma-sensei!" Sakura greeted cheerfully. Asuma became shocked and almost dropped his cigarette from his mouth. He turned his seething look down towards the shorter, pink-haired girl, and softened his eyes a bit at her.

"Hello Sakura," he greeted back, looking away from her and off into the distance. Sakura growling inwardly at his anti-social state, decided to ask him a question.

"Why you out here all by yourself?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question." he retorted back, annoyed. Sakura huffed, but plastered her smiling face back on and replied sweetly.

"Oh, I'm here to do a little bit of training, thanks for asking!" Sakura remarked back. Asuma turned and gave Sakura a weary look before turning back to look at the scenery around him. Sakura glared at him, before she smirked. She knew what would get him to crack.

"Asuma-sensei, why aren't you with Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura asked, already knowing the answer. She saw Asuma stiffen and twitch at his ex-girlfriend's (for know) name, and she smirked.

"We had a fight, and we broke off another relationship." he replied, hurt and anger in his voice. Sakura went up in front of him and gave him the best sympathetic look that she could.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea,"

"Aw, I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do to help?" Sakura asked sweetly. Asuma hissed and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"No there isn't anything you can do, and if you could you wouldn't be the first person I'd call for help." he shot down. Sakura raged at the stuck-up prick before her. She was truly trying to be nice to him, but he had to retort to her like that? No fucking way.

"Oh well alright then," Sakura remarked back, slight hurt edging her already weakened voice. Asuma twitched at the sound and knew he had made a mistake. The poor girl was just trying to help him, yet he replied to her offer so rudely.

Sakura began to walk away from the training grounds, a hurting aura practically visible around her. Asuma groaned before he fought up the courage to follow and apologize to the girl. He ran up to her, and placed a tanned, calloused hand on her petite shoulder. Sakura feigned shock and turned to look up at Asuma, beads of tears forming in her shining emerald eyes.

Asuma groaned again, knowing he had hurt the girl so much that he got to the point where he made her cry. He lightly forced Sakura to turn and face him, and she did. Sakura inwardly smirked, knowing that the old hurt-and-crying act would work on even the conceded Asuma.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said, but I'm just trying to get over it okay?"

"O-okay Asuma-se-sensei," Sakura sniffed, using the palm of her hand to wipe the stray tears away from her eyes. Asuma sighed, knowing that he was on her good side again, for when she finally realized how hurtful he said those words, he would have a very fierce kunoichi on his hands. Sakura smiled sweetly up at him, while Asuma just stared at the grinning girl. Something was a little off about the way she was acting, but he brushed it aside, knowing it wasn't his business.

"See you later Asuma-sensei," Sakura said as she left the training ground. Asuma stared after her, until he finally decided it was right time he go home and get some rest. He had to sleep on things and had to get over his and Kurenai's fight, hoping that when they met up next, would hopefully get them back together.

_ _

Night fell over the Hidden Leaf Village, and many were tucked away in their beds sleeping soundly waiting for another day to arrive. Some were at the bar, yet some would say a majority of the Hidden Leaf Village was in bed by now. And that's how Asuma was.

Not really in bed sleeping though, but he was nice and cozy in his own small apartment complex. The smoke of his cigarette didn't bother his nose, knowing he lived with the smoke everyday of his life. Asuma was currently in a pair of black baggy sweat pants and a tight white tank-top. Which showed off his detailed chest nicely.

He was lounging comfortably on his dark red couch, flipping through numerous channels on his T.V, and sipping a couple of beers as he did. He stopped at the news and humored himself as he listened to some of the tragedies and miracles that happened only just today. Asuma rested an arm behind his head, and scratched at his spiky, dark brown hair.

The experienced Jonin felt his eyes start to droop, indicating that it was way past his bed-time. But instead of getting up and heading into his room, where is giant comfy bed lay, he stayed on the couch, letting his eyes fall until they were sealed shut. Just as he was about to fall into a deep sleep, a soft but dignified knock sounded at his door. His eyes cracked open, and he glared at his door, wanting the person on the other side to burst into flames. Sadly, when the knocking came again, he knew that his pray didn't work.

Groaning, he got up from his couch, reluctantly, and swerved a bit as he went to go open his door. All those beers he drunk were starting to finally take effect. He clasped his hand against the door knob and pulled it open roughly. The cold, hall air reached him, and he inwardly shivered at the sudden cold.

Not seeing anyone above, or near his height, Asuma glanced down, to see a patch of pink curls staring up at him. Groaning at the pink-haired girl, Asuma leaned lazily against his door frame, waiting for said girl to look up and notice that he had opened the door. Once she did, she gave him an apologetic smile and apologized for her inconvenience. Asuma brushed it off by asking her what she wanted.

"Oh right, well I just passed Shikamaru, and he asked me to give this to you." Sakura whispered. She held up a small package, one that was big enough to carry at least fifty books in it. Asuma stared, confused and weary of the strange box and was reluctant to take it.

Why would Shikamaru give Sakura a package that he wanted Asuma to have? The question rung through his head, but he shook it off by asking the girl why he gave it to her.

"Well we just passed by on the street, and since he was going on a mission, he told me to give this to you." she retorted, sounding completely honest. Asuma nodded his head, but was still skeptical. Even id Shikamaru was going on a mission, why not get Choji or Ino to deliver the box to him? Hell he would have even accepted Kurenai at the moment, yet why was it Sakura? Shaking the feeling off, he took the package from her, and waited for her to leave so that he could open it.

Sadly, she showed no signs intent on leaving.

Knowing that she wasn't planning on leaving, Asuma sighed and invited her into his home. Sakura declined for a bit until it started to pour outside. And since Asuma didn't live near anyone Sakura knew better, Sakura chose to go into his house. She looked around a bit but didn't make a move to touch anything. Asuma plopped himself down on the couch, staring confused at Sakura, who was just standing in the middle of his floor.

"You can sit down you know," he stated, making Sakura jump and nod. She walked over to his couch and sat down next to him on his couch, far enough so that they seemed like just friends. Asuma tried opening the box, but with him drunk, it was harder than necessary. Sighing in annoyance, he pushed the box onto his coffee table.

"Would you like me to help?" Sakura whispered. Asuma turned to her and stared at her before he just waved his hand at her and muttered "do whatever you want." . Sakura nodded, and scooted over close to him so that she could reach the box. Purposely brushing up against Asuma in the process, but she made it seem accidental.

Asuma stared, drunk, at the girl that brushed up against him as she reached for the box he was having trouble opening. She observed the box, and knew that the tape was tough and sturdy, so she stood up from the couch and went to get a knife from his kitchen, granted she could use her kunai or other weapons, but she didn't have them at this time.

Just as she was about to make her way towards the kitchen, Asuma's lazed feet got in her way, and she purposely tripped over them, making her start to fall.

But it was Asuma's quick hands that stopped her from falling onto his hard wood floor. He pulled Sakura back up and pushed her back onto the couch. Sakura forced a blush of embarrassment on her face, and thanked him for stopping her fall. Asuma didn't say anything, but stared at the pinkette next to him. Sakura sighed and took a deep breath before she turned to Asuma and gave him a cheerful smile. Asuma's drunken eyes swayed over Sakura and her features, before the stopped at her glossy, full pink lips.

Sakura inwardly smirked, before she ever so slowly, pushed her face near Asuma's. She hesitated a bit before she actually brushed their lips together. It started out gentle enough, but once Sakura was able to get on top of him, the kiss got deeper. Sakura's tongue clashed with Asuma's in a daring battle for dominance, and it was only certain that the great Asuma would win. She let Asuma's tongue roam victoriously in her cavern as she wrapped her arms around Asuma's neck and pushed him onto the ground.

The two fell onto the wood, but they ignored the pain. Too caught up in their heated kiss distracted them from that. Sakura broke the kiss licking the man's slightly swollen lips as she sat up and straddled him. She grinded against him and smirked when she felt something poking her. She grinded against it, making the bigger man under her groan and hiss.

"What's the matter Asuma-sensei?" Sakura taunted, cute bubbly voice gone and replaced by a seductive and lust filled one.

"Fuck," Asuma hissed out, wishing the girl above him would get to the main point. She ground against him till she knew he was a about to burst, making Asuma hiss as she started to get up. Sakura giggled at him seductively, leaving him on the ground withering in his unreleased bliss. When se finally got up of him, lingering on purpose, Asuma growled, and forced her back down onto him, holding her wrists in a tight grip to keep her from getting away.

"You're not getting away," he growled out, drunk.

Sakura, at first shocked by his sudden forcefulness and demanding tone, giggled at the man. His drunken side really did bring out the best of him. Although, when Asuma pushed his covered member over her covered womanhood, Sakura gasped and arched her back. Asuma smirked and kept thrusting his hips up to meet hers. It was like sex, but only with their clothes still on. Asuma could feel how wet she was even with her pants still on, and that turned him on even more. Yet, he so wished that they were doing this in his room stark naked.

Sakura's mind was in a blunder, she was so captivated by Asuma's rough but pleasuring movements against her. Yet, as much as she oh so wanted the hundred, she had to settle for only fifty bucks this round. She didn't want to have sex with Asuma, knowing he wasn't really conscious about it, only reacting towards her cause Kurenai dumped him. And she felt bad about doing this right at this moment, and she knew she had to stop him from going any further with her. She leaned down to him and captured him another heated kiss and pulled his head up to meet up with hers.

Asuma greedily returned her kiss and lowered his hands to her butt, squeezing it. Sakura gasped in shock, granting Asuma to enter her mouth and dance with her tongue. Sakura sucked on his lip and gripped his neck in need.

"Sakura," Asuma hissed out, taking a moment to take a break from their intense kissing, only for him to claim her lips again. Sakura inwardly sighed as she returned his kiss full force, and she pinched the delicate skin on the back of his neck. Asuma stiffened and his mouth left hers, still agape. Asuma's lusted over brown eyes met Sakura's jade green ones, before he slumped onto the ground, out cold.

Sakura sighed when his warm lips left hers, but it was the only thing she could do. She got up off of his middle, and used her strength to put him back on his couch. She grabbed the junk-filled box and took it with her as she was leaving Asuma's apartment.

She took one last look at him before she left and closed the door behind her.

_ _

Asuma awoke the next morning, in a drunken daze, and he rubbed his head in response to his oncoming hang over. He glance around his apartment, and looked for Sakura. Sure he was drunk, but he knew she was there. Yet, when he saw no signs of her, or any sign of the box, Asuma was left confused.

'Was it all just a dream?' he asked himself. He shook the thought away, suddenly feeling a sudden tightness in his baggy pants. He looked down, and indeed there was a dignified tent sticking up. Asuma groaned, and got up from his couch and went to go to his bathroom. He couldn't believe he got an erection from dreaming about Sakura. Yet and as dreamy as it seemed, Asuma could shake off the feeling that it was real.

One thing was for sure, he needed a cold shower.

--

**_Heheheheh naughty, naughty, Asuma…hope you guys liked the second chapter!_**

**_KidManga_**

**_Shubhs_**

**_deixsaku_**

**_xxTemarixx_**

**_shadow-binder_**

**_And harunosakua thank you for reviewing guys!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	3. Baki and Choji

**A Taste of Cherry**

_by DanichT02_

* * *

Baki and Choji

* * *

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

Ino's eye twitched at the sound of Choji's constant crunching when he would stuff barbeque chips down his throat. Shikamaru ignored the annoying sound, and occupied his mind with watching the white puffs float in the clear blue sky. Asuma just stared, annoyance written all over his face as he watched his team cell showed him their true colors.

Once again.

"Choji, how do you expect to get thinner if you keep stuffing your face with chips!?" Ino cried.

"But they're sooo good." Choji retorted, plopping another seasoned chip into his open mouth. Ino glared at the eating boy, and resisted the urge to slap the bag of chips out of his hand. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, why did he have to be on a team filled with yelling, and fights all the time? He'd rather have Shino as his other team mate than Ino. But then again, what can he do? He's just a low -paid Jounin.

"If you keep eating them beautiful girls, not as beautiful as myself, will never fall for a guy in your condition."

"And what condition would that be?" Choji dared.

"Fa--!" Ino started, but Shikamaru's hand stopped her mid-word.

"Ino,"

"Mmph!?"

"Just because Choji isn't a stick like you, doesn't mean he can't get any women." Shikamaru retorted, staring straight into Ino's furious ice blue eyes.

"Who are you calling a stick!?" Ino shouted, ripping Shikamaru's hand off of her mouth. "Take a look in the mirror and then come back and tell me who is the real stick!" Ino remarked harshly before stomping off. Asuma did nothing to stop the irritated girl, except shake his head in disapproval. True, the feisty girl could lay off of Choji, but Choji could knock off a few of his eating habbits.

Choji smirked, but gave Shikamaru a friendly smile. Shikamaru had always been there for him, and he was grateful for that.

"Well I'm off, see you guys tomorrow." Asuma stated, before teleporting himself away from Team 10's usual meeting spot. Shikamaru grunted, before turning to Choji, and bidding him, his own farewell.

"My mom wants me to help around the house today, so I'd better go."

"-munch- Okay, see ya tomorrow Shikamaru." Choji replied, side-stepping his friend and walking off. Shikamaru smirked, and walked in the opposite direction of him. But his smirk turned into a deep frown. Cleaning with his mother was never a good thing.

"This is such a drag."

_ _

Sakura's jade green eyes stared agitated at the culprit of her agitation. On the organized list of peoples names was one, not to alluring to Sakura for her next, 'seduction victim'.

"Baki." Sakura stated out the next name on the alphabetical list. "I fucking have to kiss Baki?" Sakura seethed. Sure Baki was an… adequate man, but he was way off of Sakura's 'so sexy and everyone else is an epic fail' list. Groaning in dissatisfaction, Sakura tucked the evil list safely into her ninja pouch, and headed off to find said man.

But Sakura stopped mid-step.

Baki, equals Kankuro, which equals Temari, which equals Gaara, which equals Sand Village.

"Fuck!" Sakura exclaimed, stomping onto the floor and glaring at everything in her plain sight. Random eyes stared worried at the pink-haired woman, but she just ignored them, and continued her stomping towards Tsunade's home/office.

The Hokage Tower.

_ _

"Ah, Sakura!" Tsunade exclaimed with cheer. Sakura gave her sensei a confused look as she was greeted happily. Usually she was greeted with a sake bottle, piles of papers, her desk chair, or Tsunade's desk thrown right for her head. Why was Tsunade so happy, and chipper today?

"Gaara, the Kazegake has just arrived with his team, and since the village has gone through some recent decorative changes, thanks to Naruto, he and his team would like a tour. "

Sakura's eyes widened at her statement. If he was traveling with his team, then there was a possibility that Baki was with them! Sakura inwardly smirked at the thought, but smiled full-heartedly at her shishou.

"So what you're saying is…?"

"I want you to give them the tour through the village."

Sakura dramatically paused for a moment, giving the illusion that she was going to turn it down.

"I'd be honored Tsunade-sama."

"Excellent." Tsunade exclaimed, grin etched onto her tanned face.

"But where would I take them first?"

"I don't care, just so long as they're somewhere safe and not badgering me, anywhere is fine." Tsunade remarked. Sakura laughed at that, and bowed to her sensei.

"Thank you sensei, I'll be on my way to meet up with them." Sakura informed. Tsunade nodded and returned to her duties.

Drinkin' sake.

_ _

_'Muahahahahahhahahahahhahahahaahha!'_ Sakura cackled inside her head. Her plan was all coming together. All she had to do now was go to the gate, act like a seductive kitten and when no one else was looking she would take Baki away and give him just a slight kiss on the cheek.

It was full proof!

But there was a good chance Temari, Gaara, or Kankuro (or all three) could see them and tell everyone. Growling Sakura made a vow to beat the shit out of them if they did. But then she would have to explain to the Sand Village why their Kazekage is suddenly missing.

Sighing, Sakura brushed the nervous feeling out of her stomach and finally made her way towards the village gate. Smiling at Izumo and Kotestu, slightly glad to know that they were both on the list as well, she greeted the four sand ninjas with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Temari smiled.

Kankuro smirked.

Gaara, well was Gaara.

And Baki nodded.

Sakura smirked inwardly at her target. Knowing him he was probably a sex-deprived-horn-dog that was just waiting to get some tight ass. Laughing at her own joke, Sakura continued on with her greeting.

"How have you all been, huh?"

"We've been fine, thanks." Temari smirked, putting her gloved fists onto her hips. Sakura nodded and beckoned them to follow her.

"Well Tsunade informed me that you four are overdue on a Hidden Leaf Village tour…and I'm here to give you one."

"Awesome," Kankuro stated slightly excited. Sakura giggled and smiled ( lot of smiling today), and when Baki looked at her, she gave a quick wink towards him.

Raising a confused eye-brow at her, Sakura ignored his questionable look and turned around to start the tour.

"Welcome to the Leaf Village!"

_ _

It was…awkward sending Baki flirtatious glances. But Sakura had to do it, for the good of her wallet. The tour group had stopped for a minute for a light snack, and Sakura was already exhausted. Sighing as she sipped her red bean soup, she stared at Baki who sat at a different table then the four. How the hell was she going to get him alone without at least one person seeing her and Baki?

Groaning inwardly, Sakura almost rendered her plan useless, until another plan formed in her head. Smirking, Sakura stood up from the table.

" 'scuse me, but I gotta go over some things with Baki for a moment." Sakura informed.

"Oh sure, go right ahead." Temari replied, biting another dango off of her toothpick. Sakura nodded, and walked over to Baki's lonesome table.

"Hey Baki, can I talk to you for a minute alone? It's important." Sakura informed the older man. He nodded, and Sakura beckoned him to follow her outside. Catching her drift, Baki followed the pinkette outside and followed her into a dark alley.

Straining his eyes to look for his pink-haired tour guide, Baki suddenly found himself slammed up against the stone wall. Senses now alert, Baki lowered his hand for a kunai, but a strong petite hand took hold of his bigger wrist.

Warm lips met his, and his eyes widened.

The warmth broke away for a moment, only to come back again. And soon enough faint panting could be heard, a feminine panting mind you.

"Baki," Sakura stressed out, "you make me so hot." she moaned.

"Ha-Haruno-san?" Baki stuttered unsure. Sure the guy found her extremely attractive, but he was way more than twice her age, it was just wrong!

"Shhh, don't talk, just enjoy." Sakura said seductively before pressing her lips onto Baki's lips once more. Baki struggled against her, but when she wouldn't let go, he finally gave up, and gave in to her. Kissing her back with his thin lips, Sakura moved her arms to wrap around his neck.

Baki, caught up in the moment wrapped his arms around her petite waist and brought her up a few inches more to be height leveled with him.

Sakura fake moaned when his tongue poked at her lips, yet she opened them none-the-less.

Soon enough, the situation was getting too out of hand, and Sakura had to stop this little charade. Fingers delicately moving to the junction between Baki's neck and shoulder blade, Sakura pressed forcefully down on the skin, and waited.

Baki, groaned in pain, but he was out like a light the next minute.

Smirking at her work, Sakura straightened out her ruffled clothes, and walked out of the alley. Walking back into the restaurant.

"Well Baki just got called away, so I guess its just you three and I from now on."

_ _

They were finally gone!

Hallelujah baby!

Smiling softly at the feeling of not having the burden of the four Sand ninjas on her shoulders anymore, Sakura made her way to her apartment complex. It had been a long and tiring day for her and she needed some beauty sleep.

Yawning, she pulled out the list from her pouch and crossed off Baki's name. Smirking at the memory of her accomplishment, her smirk was wiped away when she saw who she had to get to next.

Choji Akimichi.

Granted he was a nice guy, but he was definitely not her type. Sighing, she tucked her list away again and continued her way to her home.

Yet, as she rounded a corner, she bumped into something.

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

Two voices exclaimed in pain. Rubbing her pink head, Sakura growled at the person that had bumped into her, and was about to screech at the person until she saw who it was.

Speak of the devil, and he shall come.

"Oh, hey Choji," Sakura greeted, "How are you?"

"Not so good now since you just made me waste a good bag of chips." he replied sadly. Sakura confused, looked down and saw that she did indeed make him spill a full bag of chips. Sweat-dropping, Sakura immediately apologized.

"Oh my bad Choji! I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, it's ok, I was just about to go back and buy some more chips."

"Let me buy them for you then!"

"You don't have to…"

"No I insist! I made you waste your money, and I'll pay you back."

"Mmm, ok."

"Great!"

And so Sakura bought Choji all the bag of chips he wanted, which was only won bag surprisingly.

"You sure that's all you wanted?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, besides they're not for me."

"Oh? Well who are they for?"

"You,"

"Me? Why me?"

"Cause you bought me another bag, so I decided to give them to you instead. I'm planning to lose some weight." Choji replied smiling. Smirking inwardly, Sakura made her move.

"Aw thanks a bunch Choji! You're the best!" Sakura exclaimed, walking more so up to him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you around!" she exclaimed as she walked off crossing off Choji's name.

Choji just blushed red and smiled dreamily.

_'Take that Ino!'_

* * *

**_So short, yet so tired….Stayed turned for the next chappy._**

**Thanks: xxTemarixx, shadow-binder, deixsaku, Trunksmybaby, IcyArt-Kit-Chan, xXmotojiXx, Shubhs, Crescent Vampiress, freakhorrorchick, Miki-chann, Tentenperson- Temari Cosplay, harunosakua, yuchi1994, VALLED, xoSophox, animelover07, and last but not least, lalaalaaa!**

**_Thankies!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	4. Deidara

**A Taste of Cherry**

_by DanichT02_

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter! :P

* * *

**Deidara**

* * *

The morning was not a bright one. The clouds were grey and black, and looked like rain was going to pour down any minute. Many residents of Konoha sought out shelter before the storm came, and most were huddled under shop awnings.

Up in the Hokage Tower, Sakura stood near the giant windows, staring out with tired eyes. She wanted to sleep in on this gloomy day, yet Tsunade calling her down for a mission prevented her from doing so.

"Now, Sakura, the mission you're assigned deals with Akatsuki." hearing her shishou call out to her, Sakura turned her attention at Tsunade. Hearing the despised name escape from her red lips, Sakura frowned and glared.

She hated that vile organization that dared try to capture Naruto.

"You are to spy on the Akatuski members Deidara and Tobi. Reports say they have been lingering around the borders of Sand and Leaf for a while now."

"I see, so you want me to track them and see if I can get any information on what they're doing?"

"Precisely," Tsunade stared at her student with hopeful eyes. As much as Tsunade wanted to send someone else out on the mission, Sakura seemed like the only valuable choice. Sure there were many other, more skilled in stealth ninjas, but what was done was done.

"You leave in an hour so pack quickly. Your mission ends by this time two days from today." Tsunade informed. Sakura nodded and bowed. She turned to go start packing but she still heard Tsunade's warning.

"Be careful…Sakura."

"Always am,"

_ _

The heavy rain obscured her view by at least twenty percent. It was inevitable that it would rain, but Sakura didn't know it was going to rain this much, and this hard. The wet branches made the traveling kunoichi slip a few times, but she always regained her balance.

Her panting was deafened by the pounding of water droplets on the tops of the trees, and if anyone was tracking her it was extremely difficult for them then. The rain would wash away her scent and she was in the clear.

Sakura jumped down from the branch she was currently on and looked for a nice cave to settle down in. She had at least two-to-three days to complete this mission. So why not wait at least a day to settle out the mission?

Finding a nearby cave she scurried over to it and immediately started unpacking her things as soon as she was in it. Setting up her sleeping bag Sakura burned a candle as a source of light and heat. It was a mere small candle yes, but she couldn't use the wood outside since it was wet from the rain.

Shivering a little she leaned in close to the candle and let the little source of heat warm her face. She was rubbing her arms to keep her blood warm and running. If it kept raining like this, it was going to be a long mission.

The rain didn't cease, in fact, it got worse. The beating of the rain on the cave's rock surface made a soothing and calm sound. It was soothing enough like a soft lullaby, and soon Sakura was lulled asleep.

_ _

"Deidara, Tobi, have you completed your mission?" the Akatsuki leader, Pein asked out. His shadowy figure was dark in the Akatsuki lair, as was everyone else. The shadowed blonde Akatuski member faltered a bit, not wanting to disappoint his leader but he fought up his courage and blamed it on his partner.

"Tch, we can't get anything done with Tobi running off everywhere, hmm." Deidara stated annoyed.

"It's not Tobi fault sempai! Those critters were cute and pretty!" Tobi retorted, defending himself.

"You're an Akatsuki member! Nothing is cute, hmm!"

"Tobi thinks everything is cute! Even sempai!"

"Oh shit not _another_ homo!" Hidan cursed.

"You liked him and you know it Hidan." Kakuzu retorted, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu! I fucking did not!"

"Shut up already," Pein said with venom causing the bickering subordinates to quiet down and pay attention to him. "Deidara, may I remind you that I put you in charge of Tobi, let alone be his partner."

"Well yea but —"

"Then start doing your job." Pein retorted before Deidara could finish. Deidara glared but nodded. "You have three more days to complete your mission."

"Hai,"

"You got it Leader-kun!"

"Dismissed,"

And with that all the Akatsuki members, save for Konan, left to do their own business. Pein sighed and pinched the skin between the bridge of his nose.

"Think they'll complete their mission?" Konan asked.

"By Kami let us hope so."

_ _

"Tobi stop thrashing around, hmm!"

"Tobi is sorry sempai, but Tobi is scared of heights!"

"Well grow some balls and stop being afraid!"

"Why is Deidara-san so mean to Tobi?"

"Just shut up baka, hmm!"

"But sempai —!"

"Ok ok! Kami-sama we'll descend, hmm." Deidara complied, making his own clay bird fly down to the ground. The clay was wet, due to the moisture in the air from all the rain. And the dirt on the ground was now mud and the two left shoe imprints.

"It's getting dark Deidara-san! We should find a place to rest, ne?"

"A nice cave should do, seeing as we don't have any tents or sleeping bags. Hmm." Deidara agreed, clicking on his mechanical eye to look ahead a few yards into the distance. He searched around, looking for any sign of a cave.

"Over there, two hundred yards east." Deidara informed, "There's a cave up there, we should find adequate shelter in it, hmm."

"Nice job Deidara-san! Tobi shall give you one of his cookies when we get back to the base!"

"I don't want your damn cookies, hmm!" Deidara exclaimed, kicking Tobi in the gut and walking on in the directions he gave himself.

"W-wait for me sempai!" Tobi coughed out, running after his partner.

_'Dammit, of all the members in Akatsuki they could've had, Pein had to pick Tobi. That jackass,'_ Deidara seethed in his head. Why him? Why did he have to be stuck with that imbecile. He would even tried with Kisame for Itachi if he could.

But no he had to be stuck with Tobi, the irritating prick annoyed everyone twenty-four-seven. Groaning at the unpleasant thought Deidara sighed as he continued on the pathway towards the cave.

As the two were getting closer and closer, a sudden chakra spiked and they — Deidara became alert.

"Brace yourself, hmm." Deidara warned, hiding a few kunai in his sleeve as a sneak attack. He and Tobi finally reached their cave, and felt the chakra signal coming from inside it. Masking their chakras outside, the two cautiously stepped in and looked for the chakra source. They found a burnt out candle, a book bag and a kunoichi sleeping.

"Look Derdara-san! It's a Hidden Leaf kunoichi! She looks pretty, ne?" Tobi asked as he inspected her. But Deidara didn't say anything, his eyes dead set on the kunoichi's hair color.

Pink.

That dreadful and disgusting color made Deidara's insides burn with rage. Because of the distinct color of the girls hair, he immediately remembered her as the bitch who killed Sasori. Said dead man was the only member in Akatsuki that understood him.

And she took him away.

"That bitch needs to die, hmm." Deidara hissed under his breath causing Tobi to look up at him in confusion.

"What!? But why she's so pretty,"

"I don't give a damn if she's pretty, she killed Sasori-no-danna, she needs to die!" Deidara said as he lashed out at the sleeping girl. Yet when his kunai made a hollow noise as it struck her, he cursed. A poof was heard and all that was left was a log with Deidara's kunai embedded into it.

"Dammit, a shadow clone."

"Well duh," a voice said behind the two, "you guys didn't actually think I was that stupid not to notice your chakra signatures did you?"

"So pretty lady sensed us before?" Tobi asked.

"Of course, I sensed you two, miles away. Enough time for me to set up a trap." Sakura said as she smirked and used her kunai to slice the invisible string that was connected to giant boulders above them.

"Shit!" Deidara cursed as he dashed towards the exit. Tobi followed but he was a little slower than Deidara. The two made it out, thankful to not have been crushed by the heavy rocks, and the two immediately looked for the girl.

"Peekaboo," she whispered into Deidara's ear as she punched Tobi in the face beside him. Deidara lashed out at her throwing some clay bombs her way. Tobi grunted in pain and lifted a hand to ease his sore bruise.

Sakura jumped away and threw a few kunai at the two.

A bomb landed too close and the explosion caused her to falter in her step. Deidara smirked knowing this was his chance, and he threw a clay spider her way. The spider landed on her face and she cursed.

Soon after an explosion happened and Sakura's face was literally blown off. Deidara smirked at his work and dusted himself off. It wasn't that much of a fight but at least he had his revenge. Well revenge on her, he still had to kill the Uchiha brat for killing Orochimaru.

"Aw you killed her sempai," Tobi said sad.

"Shut up, hmm." Deidara said with a smirk.

"Not quite," Sakura's voice suddenly interrupted as she knocked Tobi out with a precise chakra infused fist. Said Akatsuki member fell to the ground, unconscious and that left Sakura and Deidara to fight.

"Bring it bitch," Deidara commanded smirking.

"I plan to." Sakura retorted running after him. She landed a few punches and kicks, as Deidara and the two found themselves panting in exhaustion.

_'Damn, I need to get a move on before this gets too messy._' Sakura sneered in her head, remembering that the next person she had to kiss was in fact Deidara. It surprised her, yet somehow made her happy. It seems fate was on her side when it came to this damned bet.

Senses alert, Sakura dodged a punch aimed for her face and she smirked.

_'Big mistake,'_

Sakura grabbed his wrist with her hand and pushed him back into the nearby tree with the other. Deidara grunted in pain at the hard bark that stabbed at his back. Damn her, damn her and her strength.

"You're so cute when you're mad," Sakura giggled causing Deidara to raise an eyebrow. Was she serious? They were just fighting a few seconds ago and now she is commenting on his posture. What the fuck?

Sakura moved in closer and she leaned up to kiss his chin.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, hmm?" Deidara hissed out. She was one of his mortal enemies, and he hers. So why the hell was she kissing his chin and complimenting him.

"Don't resist it, you know you like it." she retorted kissing his jaw.

"The hell I do," Deidara remarked, trying to land yet another hit on her. But Sakura caught it with her hand and pinned both his hands to his sides.

"You've been very naughty, I'm going to punish you." Sakura smirked as she ripped his cloak off and pinned him to the ground.

"Get the hell off — mmph!" Deidara was interrupted by a rough kiss from Sakura. She rubbed the side of his flawless face as her tongue danced with his. Deidara's eye closed and tried to ignore the tingly feeling forming inside him. A trail of saliva was left as she separated their mouths.

"D-damn you," Deidara cursed as he was slapped in the face. He cursed again and it earned him a punch. Sakura smirked above him, sickly sweet smile plastered onto her face.

"Now, you're going to tell me why you're hanging around the Leaf and Sand Villages." Sakura ordered.

"Like hell!"

Sakura clicked her tongue as she grinded against Deidara's lower regions. Said man let a small groan escape his lips as she did.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Sakura asked.

"Got fuck yourself, hmm!" Deidara was punched again as Sakura grinded against him harder. He hissed at the pain of the rubbing tightness in his pants. Deidara's freed hands flew to her hips and forced Sakura to keep grinding. She smirked above him and forced his hands back to the ground.

"I'll keep going if you tell me," Sakura persuaded.

"I'm never going to tell you, hmm." Deidara promised, causing Sakura to pout.

_'Damn he is hard to crack, better start with Plan B.'_ Sakura thought as her fingers danced across the zipper of her red shirt. She pulled the metallic binding down ever so slowly, and Deidara followed it with his eye.

"Are you sure?" Sakura teased, the zipper lingering right at the edge. Deidara glared at her but nodded none the less.

"Aw too bad I wanted to have some fun with you. Guess not." Sakura acted disappointed as she started to get up but Deidara grabbing her hips pulled her back down. Shocked, Sakura gasped as Deidara pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Their tongues danced and their saliva mixed. Sakura moaned and she grinded more against him. Deidara hiss, the tightness in his paints growing ever so harder.

"I'm looking for the Uchiha brat, Sasuke." the name was taboo to Sakura and she stopped grinding when he mentioned the forbidden name. "I take it you've heard of him."

"Old team mates."

"Hmm."

"Now where were we?" Sakura smirked as she ripped off his under shirt. Her hands roamed his muscular chest. He wasn't heavily built, but he was just right. His long hair was sprayed on the ground below him and he smirked up at her.

Deidara ripped off her shirt and under armor leaving her bare chest open for his eyes to feast on her mounds. His hands licked her breasts and she moaned with delight.

As much as she enjoyed this, she couldn't and wouldn't let him be her first. Pulling Deidara up against her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he around her waist. Using her medical techniques, she slammed her index finger on the back of his neck, and let him fall unconscious. Deidara fell to the ground and Sakura gathered her things and left without a word.

Her mission was done.

_ _

"Aw sempai don't be mad, we'll get the pretty lady next time!" Tobi said enthusiastically. Deidara glared at him.

"Shut up Tobi, I'll kill that bitch next time." Deidara remarked, last nights events causing the blonde to blush.

"Sempai! You're blushing, is it cause the pretty lady is so pretty?"

"Shut the fuck up, hmm!"

_ _

"Well you're back early, how did it go?" Tsunade asked scanning through Sakura's mission report.

"It went well, I tortured them enough for the information to slip." Sakura smirked. Tsunade nodded and smirked along with her.

"By the sounds of it, you'll be able to be a top interrogator like Ibiki."

"Can't wait," Sakura laughed as she exited out of Tsunade's office. Crossing off Deidara's name off as she did.

"Hmm a hundred and seventy-five dollars so far. Let's keep the cash coming baby!"

* * *

**_Yes yes, Danzou is before Deidara but I didn't want to do Danzou, he's ewie. I hope Deidara wasn't too OOC but I hope you liked this chapter!_**

**Thanks: xxTemarixx, yuchi1994, VALLED, Shubhs, animelover07, harunosakua, XxSakuraGaaraLoverxX, Lady Lemon Drop xD, dreamingwithabrokenheart, awesomechix, and last but not least anon:)**

**_Tune in next time!_**

**_DanichT02_**


	5. Ebisu

**A Taste of Cherry**

_by TheAnnoyingTurnip_

Author's Note: Thank you all very much! :D

* * *

**Ebisu**

* * *

Sunglasses gleamed in the blazing sun. It was nearly summer in the Hidden Leaf Village and it certainly and undoubtedly felt like it. A small stack of mission papers served as an adequate fan for our next victim—I mean, contestant. Raising a pale forearm, Ebisu swiped the beads of sweat that now adorned his bandana covered forehead.

His short, spiky black hair was matted down on his neck, and moisture ran down his heated body.

"Ugh," he groaned stretching himself out in the chair he was sitting in. Thankfully, his squad members were out on a scouting mission, which didn't require any adult supervision. And it wasn't like they were going to try anything either.

Well, anything can happen when Konohamaru is around.

Ebisu shook the thought of that annoying brat out of his mind. He _was _technically on shinobi vacation. At the thought, said man smiled. It was good to always get a short break here and there. Being a Special Jounin was hard work, and when you moved up in ninja ranks; it was much harder.

He was glad he was _only _a Special Jounin. Being on that level, meant you had the privilege to choose what mission rank you could choose. Jounin and higher were just given a mission rank by the Hokage. And Ebisu didn't want to be forced into an S class mission that dealt with Akatsuki or anyone above S rank.

He sighed as he perched his face on his hand, his arm resting on his bent knee. He had a decent view of the village, seeing most of the pawn shops, restaurants, and clothing stores was good enough for him.

The village was coated with an early noon sun glow, and it was just right about to be right above the village. Many of the villagers were already packing themselves into their air conditioned homes as they sought out for some cold air in this ungodly heat.

Ebisu's eyes caught an abrupt pink in the streets and they immediately darted to the on going pink object. Focusing his eyes, he saw that it was Kakashi's old student, Sakura Haruno.

Ah yes, he remembered that girl from when Naruto was telling him how he had a liked her. But, he never really, met her acquaintance. Although, that didn't mean he hasn't heard many intriguing stories about her. He has heard that she had trained under the great Tsunade herself, and has grown up to be quite the kunoichi. And there was no doubt she was Tsunade's student.

Ebisu remembered Naruto telling him that Sakura was quite on the flat-chested side, but when he finally caught a glimpse of her for the first time, boy, did Naruto have to eat those words. The first time he ever saw her was when she was just returning from a solo mission.

He was giving new reports to Izumo and Kotetsu about the new meeting schedule when she came running up to the village gates. The two blushed at her sight and Ebisu could see why. Her pink hair was tussled, her clothes cut and tight on her slender form. Which made her newly grown breasts stick out more.

Ebisu quickly rid himself about that day.

He sounded like an old pervert. He shivered at the thought, but as he looked down, he saw that she was heading for Tsunade's office.

"Hmm, I do need to go there as well." he pondered, "Maybe I can finally have a word with her." he finished as he rose from his seat and made his decision to follow after the girl.

_ _

Sakura was exhausted. And that was an understatement. She had spent the last few hours helping out an older man, well into his forties, take care of his five children. Sakura seriously wanted to scratch her face off, and the man's. He had been looking and feeling her up all day. And he even had the nerve to ask her to marry him.

He was only in a white tank top, that barely covered his beer-belly, and it was dirt stained from his disgusting environment.

Clicking her tongue, she rearranged her mission report papers and continued to make her way towards her shishou's office.

She passed Izumo and Kotesu, who were carrying a tattered piece of furniture. From Tsunade's office no doubt.

Sakura winked at the two, and said men were left dumbstruck for the moment.

_'Don't worry boys, you'll have your turn.'_ Sakura thought smugly as she strutted her way up the Hokage Tower steps.

She always hated those damn steps. Too many and too long to get up them. She sighed as she trudged up the dreary steps, but gasped when her alphabet list fell out of her pocket. Eyes widening, she set down her papers and tried to snatch the paper.

But as soon as she was in reach of the evil document, another hand snatched it before her. Blinking Sakura looked down and sweat dropped.

"Anko," she stated. Ugh, she didn't have time for this right now.

"Hey hot stuff," Anko smirked as she laughed her comment off by coming up to meet Sakura on the steps. Sakura tried to snatch back the paper, but Anko's quick and long arms stopped her. Anko waved a long finger in Sakura's face and Sakura chomped down on it as if she was going to bite it off.

"Hold up there kitten," Anko smirked again, "you have do to something for me."

Oh, here we go. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

'Great now I'm going to have a yuri fan-club chasing after me. Dammit.'

"Look Anko, I'm not into—"Sakura was interrupted when Anko's frown came closer to her face, and Anko's lips were pursed together. She ducked under her outstretched arm and with delicate hands, grabbed the alphabet list from her grip.

Anko's eyes widened as she turned and glared at her new pink-haired obsession.

"Dammit Haruno!" she exclaimed, chasing after the pinkette. Sakura laughed as she just scurried off to Tsunade's office. Anko stomped on the steps and glared at the civilians that gave her wary glances.

"What the fuck are you looking at!?"

_ _

"That was close," Sakura breathed. She was afraid Anko was going to get her and make her lose. But she didn't and Sakura was thankful for her great ninja skills.

Before folding her list back up, she took the liberty of finding out her next tortured soul to go after.

"Hmm, I just finished off Deidara, so now I'm at…" Sakura trailed off as her finger trailed down the list of names until she reached down to the next uncrossed name. "Ebisu." she finished.

….

….

"Who the fuck is Ebisu?" Sakura asked as she rose an eyebrow at the name. She had never heard of that name before in her life. How was she supposed to know what this Ebisu person looked like? Rolling her eyes, she tucked her list back into her pouch and opened Tsunade's office door.

Upon entering, she expected to see Tsunade reluctantly signing village papers all the while cursing that she didn't have time for it. But she didn't.

Instead of Tsunade being in her own office, it was a tall man with a Hidden Leaf bandana and sunglasses. The unknown man smiled at the sight of her and Sakura shivered a little. How freaky is it to have a random stranger just smile at you.

And let me tell you, it was a very eerie smile.

"Um, can I help you?" Sakura asked as she set Tsunade's papers onto her desk.

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but I was just hoping to finally make your acquaintance Ms. Haruno." the man stated as he bowed. He had a smooth-ish voice and it sounded mature. Sakura wondered how old this guy was.

"It's ok, but why did you want to meet me?"

"Well I've heard many stories about you. Mostly from Naruto and others from around the village." he remarked. Sakura's eyes brightened at her enthusiastic teammate's name.

"You know Naruto?" she asked, chipper. The man nodded as he pushed up his sloping sunglasses with his middle and index finger.

"I see, well what's your name?"

"Ebisu," he answered. Sakura gasped and nearly died inside her head. This guy was Ebisu? The next person on her list she had to get on with?

Joy.

A stalker.

Just what she needed.

"Ebisu huh?" he nodded, "Well I'm pleased to know you have heard so much about me but," Sakura stopped as she stepped up closer to him. She leaned up and was nearly kissing his chin. "I know nothing about you."

Ebisu shuddered as her warm breath sent shivers down his spine. Man, she was even sexier in person.

"We-well I can assure that there isn't anything in the least bit interesting about me." he stuttered as he backed away a bit. Sakura blinked and pursed her lips, pouting.

"Oh come now, there must be something that's interesting about a man such as yourself." she remarked as she backed away, giving them their distance. It was all part of her plan.

"No, there really isn't." he insisted as he made his way around her and went to look out the window. Sakura glared at said man's back, but smirked as she cat-walked over to him. She placed a firm hand on his shoulder and made him turn to her.

"Are you sure there isn't anything interesting about you? I mean you must have something." she hazed her eyes as she pressed herself against Ebisu. He gulped. "Like; being a great shinobi, great advisor, great partner…in bed." she finished as she smirked and kissed him on the cheek. There was twenty-five bucks. Ebisu nervously laughed as he pushed Sakura away with his hands.

"Please Ms. Haruno. We-we're not really alone up here. Anyone could walk in—!" he said but nearly screamed as he was forced into Tsunade's computer chair. Sakura strutted up to the nervous, yet anxious man and spread her arms out to hold each of the arm rests.

She leaned her head in and breathed against Ebisu's lips.

"Don't worry about it, I have it covered." she sighed and pecked his lips. Ebisu's mouth was now a gap and Sakura took advantage of it by shoving her tongue into his mouth. She licked his teeth and wet cavern, enjoying the slight taste of apple on his tongue.

She moaned when Ebisu finally reacted and joined in with her. Ebisu stood up and pushed Sakura back into the window. She moaned as her back was forced against the glass. She smirked on the side. This guy was a pervert, she could tell. No other man would even think of forcing her onto the window unless they thought it was kinky. And by damn did that man think it was kinky.

Ebisu's calloused hands roamed her sides as her hands wound themselves into his matted hair. Their breaths synchronized with each others and soon they were on Tsunade's desk. Papers flew everywhere, but the two didn't care.

Ebisu was frantic and had already gotten the zipper to his pants down. Sakura glared at him, how hell no. She wasn't actually serious on the whole, great partner in bed thing. Granted she didn't know what he even was like in bed, but that didn't mean she wanted to find out either.

Sakura played along for a little while, until his perverted hands found their way to the rim of her shorts and tried to pull them off. She growled in detest but Ebisu took it as a sign of approval and kept going.

Ebisu got the liberty of catching a glimpse of Sakura's black and red laced bunny panties but that's all he got for he was sucker punched in the face right after.

Sakura spat out his saliva on the floor and wiped the excess liquid off with the back of her hand. Her emerald eyes glared at the unconscious man. How dare he try to have sex with her?

Damn he really was a pervert.

Rolling her eyes, she stood up and immediately walked out of Tsunade's office. Not caring if the horny Ebisu was caught, what-so-ever.

_ _

Ebisu groaned as his stomach suddenly hurt. His eyes tried to focus but they were having some trouble.

"Get the fuck up Ebisu." a feminine voice ordered to him. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked up and his eyes tried to focus. All his hazy eyes saw was a large object and above that was yellow. He laughed slightly as he grabbed the large object as leverage as he stood himself up. Although the large object started shaking and suddenly Ebisu punched through a window and was flying.

"Pervert!" Tsunade's voice boomed as she panted.

_ _

Sakura yawned as she woke up in the morning. The sun was shining, and unlike yesterday, it was beautiful and cool out.

Sakura let her hair blow in the wind as she got herself ready for the next day. Grabbing her alphabet list from her dresser she glared at Ebisu's name and furiously scribbled out his name.

Man yesterday was a nightmare!

Sakura shivered as she remembered the events that had occurred. She still couldn't believe that Ebisu guy pulled down her pants! Sighing she calculated her current money and it made her smile. She was getting a decent amount of extra cash. And she was loving it.

Her eyes decided to look on ahead and her eyes lowered in approval.

Gaara.

The Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village.

Now that was going to be interesting.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short. I was thinking about having both Ebisu and Gaara in the same chapter, but I've decided that Gaara is waaaaay more important and needs more than just a stupid half chapter. So yup Gaara is definitely next! Tune in soon!**_

**Thanks: xxTemarixx, Kaze and Kiba, harunosakua, The Girl In The Black Beret, XxSakuraGaaraLoverxX, yuchi1994, VALLED, sodapopgirly83, StarKiss666, inujenzy, anon:), awesomechix, ZukoNeji, Rosabelle the Sarcastic, someone, EGG-cahn, ..., and lst but not least TheHolyBlossom! **

_**Thanks! **_

_**~AT(DanichT02)**_


	6. Gaara finally

_**A Taste of Cherry **_

_By AnnoyingTurnip_

Author's Note: Thanks for being so patient and answering my question guys :') P.S. Meggi04 I advise you not to read this. And don't kill me if you do, I warned ya. :)

* * *

Gaara

* * *

"Guess who got a date with Konoha's laziest ninja!'

"Gosh, I have no idea."

"Oh shut up, Forehead. You're just jealous."

"Me, jealous? Of a pig?"

"Jell-us," Ino sang as she rung up another order of red roses. Sakura rolled her eyes as she smirked.

"That's great, good for you pig. You needed some action under the sheets for a while."

"Oh please, Shikamaru's going to be more than just a partner in bed Sakura." Sakura rose an eyebrow. "We're going to take it slow, and it's going to be a committed relationship."

"Wow, you, Yamanaka Ino, taking a relationship seriously? Did I die and go to Hell?" Sakura joked as Ino glared with icy blue eyes.

"Be quiet Forehead. Like I said, you're jealous." Ino smirked as she rearranged some daisies. Sakura snorted and crossed her arms. She was too busy winning the bet to be thinking about a long-term relationship now.

"Oh, psh, I'm only kidding pig. I'm really happy for you." Sakura smiled as she patted Ino's shoulder. Ino smiled in response, and after ringing up another customer she turned and hugged Sakura.

"I know, I'm so giddy! We have a date tonight. Oh! Which reminds me, you need to help me pick out an outfit." she stated.

"Hmm, I think I'll be able to clock you in."

"Shut up, your life revolves around me."

"You know it." Sakura smirked as she waved Ino off. "See ya later, I've got some stuff to do." Ino nodded.

"Just be back to help me, in time." she replied getting a thumbs-up from her pink-haired friend. Ino chuckled and shook her head.

Kami she loved her friend.

* * *

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. You sexy little beast, where are you hiding?" Sakura chanted searching the streets. Gaara and his team were still staying in the village, even after the incident with Baki. Sakura smirked at the memory.

"Gaara you need to get laaaaaid." the shrill voice of Kankuro stated from across the street. Sakura blinked, it took her a moment to realize her target was right in front of her.

"I do not." Gaara voiced, crossing his arms. Temari sighed and laid a fist onto her hip. She just had to be _blessed _with two bickering brothers didn't she?

"Kankuro, stop harassing Gaara about his virginity." Temari sighed as she looked around, like she was looking for someone she was supposed to meet up with. That's when her aqua eyes met with Sakura's emerald ones. Temari smirked as she missed a slap from Gaara. She walked over to the other side of the street and wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Hey yo, Sakura." she greeted, white teeth shimmering as she grinned. Sakura grinned back, retreating from her hold. "How've you been?"

"I've been great, you?"

"Eh, Baki's been giving us the cold shoulder,"

'_Heh, I wonder why.' _Sakura thought to herself.

"…but everything else is going great." she finished. Sakura nodded as Temari waved over her siblings. Sakura smirked slightly at the sight of Gaara practically _strutting_ his way over.

"Hello Kankuro, hello _Gaara_." Sakura greeted, putting a slight emphasis on Gaara's name. Temari noticed it but just let it go, her hearing could be off today.

"Hey," Kankuro smirked back while Gaara nodded. Sakura smiled at them.

"So what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Just taking a stroll," Kankuro replied while Temari groaned in response.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but we're bored as hell. We've trained and seen all the sights. There's nothing else we can do."

"Oh c'mon there's plenty of things to do around here. There's night clubs, parties, everything! You, my friend, just need to find it." Sakura smirked as she tapped Temari's nose. Temari shook her finger off and pushed her lightly.

"Eh, I guess you're right." she replied, "Hey, why don't you find us a night club for tonight?" she added, making Sakura blink up at her. To be honest, Sakura wasn't really up for a night on the strip but she had to get the money from being with Gaara, so she had to.

"Sure, I have to help Ino anyway so I can pick you and I out an outfit for tonight. Kankuro, Gaara you guys can find something hip to wear right?"

"No prob."

"Great so we'll see ya then?" Sakura asked as she was already walking down the street with Temari. Gaara nodded before the two brothers left while the two girls made plans to go out tonight.

Sakura smirked as her sneaky little plan was falling right into place. She would hang out with the Sand Trio, have a few drinks, casually become drunk and act so wasted that she needed someone to help her home. Which she would make sure was Gaara and no one else _but _Gaara. She'd be damned if it was some stranger she just met or someone like that.

"Man, it'll be great to be going out for once. You'd be surprised how little night clubs there are in Suna." Temari started a conversation.

"Really? I figured you'd all be jumping at night." Sakura joked around, causing her blond friend to laugh.

"Nah, we only have like one or two." Temari answered, stretching slightly. "So, uh…"

"Yeah?"

"How's Shikamaru?"

Sakura blinked, but smirked slightly. She knew that both Ino and Temari had a crush on Shikamaru, and was always slightly anxious to see a fight between the two. Yet she did feel bad for her, because she knew what it felt like to be heartbroken.

"He's been great, well from what I've seen. We don't really hang out much, so I wouldn't really know." she answered while Temari just nodded back. She figured she'll have to search him out and ask him herself. The two girls walked on towards Ino's house, that was connected to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, in silence, for both their minds raced with images with what they hoped the night would turn out like.

Temari prayed that Shikamaru was going to be there, she hadn't seen him for a while and she was dying to spend some time with him. Catch up on things, you know?

Sakura just hoped she get a piece of some Sand ninja ass before 12:01 AM and if all went well, she was certain that she would get some.

"Here we are," Sakura randomly said, as she pulled on Temari's arm to guide her the right way. The girls entered through the shop door, knowing the little chime above the door would let someone know customers were here. Next thing they knew, Ino came rushing down in her ninja wear, with her yellow apron on, with a bundle of different dresses dangling in the crook of her arm.

"Where in the hell have you been Forehead! I've been waiting for over an hour and a half, you said you would be here at two!" the platinum blonde squealed in fury. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Eh-heh, um, I forgot?" Sakura apologized while rubbing the back of her pink head.

"Oh forget it, at least you're here now…with someone else too." Ino said as she glanced up and down at Temari. She swore she's seen this girl before. But where?

"Oh yeah, well I figured since you were going out on a date tonight, since Temari and I are going to a nightclub, I thought that we could all go looking for dresses for tonight." Sakura answered pointing to Temari as she said her name.

Inside Ino's mind, something clicked.

'_That's that girl that Shikamaru hangs out with all the time!'_ Ino inwardly thought, while her eyebrows lowered into a scowl. Almost instantly, Ino's mood changed and she forced a giant smile on her face.

"No problem Forehead! I would be happy if you both helped me for tonight, all the while picking out dresses for yourselves. C'mon I have a whole closet full of them." Ino gestured her hand towards them to follow her. Sakura smiled at Temari as she went after her friend, while Temari just rolled her eyes.

She knew that Ino girl from the last time she visited Konoha, she was hanging herself all over him while they were seeing the historic places of the village.

'_Whore.'_ Temari hissed inside her head, before she followed her pink friend and went to go looking for an outfit for tonight. If Shikamaru were to be at the nightclub, she wanted to make sure she looked better than the annoying slut that worked at this dead-beat flower shop.

Ino tapped her foot impatiently on her tiled floor as she looked at her wrist watch to see the time. It was quarter to seven and Shikamaru said he would be here at six-thirty to pick her up. He was only fifteen minutes late, he'd be here.

"C'mon Forehead!" Ino yelled up the stairs, purposely only calling to Sakura and not that Sand woman she loathed.

"Cool your jets pig!" her pink-haired friend screamed back as it echoed against her stair walls. Ino just shook her head as she walked towards one of the flower exhibit doors and used it as a mirror to look upon herself.

Ino was wearing a strapless, lilac colored prom dress that went down to her mid thigh. It was simple, Egyptian cotton styled with a transparent purple layer over the dress. She also wore a small, circular necklace that went down to her collar bone that had a heart inside of it. Her shoes were gold, celebrity styled stiletto heels that wrapped up to her ankle.

Ino let her hair down from its usual pony-tailed style, as her long blonde locks cascaded down to her backside. Looking around for something to put in her hair, she found a gold clip-on bow that, luckily, matched her heels. Smiling, she clipped the bow on the left side of her hair.

Ino smirked at herself, knowing she looked too damn sexy tonight, when she heard the clacking of heels on hard wood flooring. Said girl whirled around to show off herself to Sakura, but frowned when she saw it wasn't Sakura.

Temari grasped her hand on the hand rail of the stairs, as her forest green dress swayed from side to side as she did so. Ino looked at the other blonde girl with jealousy. Even she knew that Temari looked better than her tonight, and she even had less things on her too!

Temari wore a business looking forest green dress, that layered at the top (*kind of like how Ino's shirt was in Pre-shippuden ) and swayed down at the bottom. A small black belt was fastened around her waist to add to the dress's unique style, and she wore black, ankle high, leather boots that complimented her belt. She wore a thin black headband in her hair, that was down also, as her sparkly heart-shaped silver earrings peeked out from behind her long hair.

Ino rolled her eyes at the better-looking girl, but smirked when she knew that _she _was going out with Shikamaru tonight, and _not_ Temari.

As soon as Temari had came down, Sakura did as well, looking almost as sexy as Ino. Almost (in Ino's mind anyway).

Said girl came down smiling as her rosy cheeks lit up with excitement.

Sakura was wearing a rich mahogany colored halter dress with a tint of velvet black in it, with black wedge styled heels and a crimson diamond ring on her left ring finger. Sakura also wore a black diamond necklace, in her hair to serve as a stylish head band.

All in all, the three girls looked beautiful and they were all sure to get a handful of phone numbers tonight. Whether they wanted them or not.

"Alright pig, we're gonna get going, have fun tonight!" Sakura said as she pushed Temari out the door along with her as they both made their way to the nightclub that was sure to be jumping by now.

"Thanks, you too Forehead!" Ino called out as she closed the door to her shop and waited patiently for her date. If he ditched her, he will die.

* * *

The nightclub, as Sakura and Temari had hoped, was already jumping with people the same age, older, and even younger than they were. Said girls walked around, clumsily as people shoved and pushed each other on the dance floor, all caught up in their grinding to care.

"Yeah can I get a uh; Strawberry Daiquiri for me, and a Sex on the Beach for my friend here?" Sakura shouted above the loud music to the bartender as they made their way to the bar. He nodded and went to go fulfill Sakura's order while Temari just smirked and rolled her eyes at her pink friend.

Something told her she was going to get wasted tonight. Call it a hunch.

The two sat themselves down on some barstools as they got into position to wait for their "dates".

"Thanks," Temari muttered as her drink was given to her and she took a big gulp.

"That's the spirit!" Sakura exclaimed while patting her on the back, causing the drink to come back up. Coughing hysterically, Sakura started to laugh at her and she even got Temari to laugh as well.

"Well, you two sure seem wasted, and we haven't even been here for five minutes." the gruff voice of Kankuro sounded behind the girls. The two swiveled in their chairs and stared at the man for a moment before they both started laughing again. Kankuro sighed as he grabbed the seat next to his sister and ordered something for himself.

Sakura smirked as she took a sip from her drink and looked around for the missing red-headed hottie.

"Where's your bro?" Sakura asked when there was no trace of him after five minutes of waiting for him to show up.

"He said he'd be here in half an hour, said he wasn't ready when I was leaving." Kankuro answered after taking a swig of his Bud Light Beer. Sakura nodded, slightly disappointed that she'd have to wait for her victim to show up, but she just let it go and figured time would fly by and he would get here soon.

Who knows? He might even be earlier than half an hour.

*two hours later*

"He said he'd only be half an hour." Sakura mimicked Kankuro's saying as she stomped her way towards the hotel the Sand siblings were staying at. She had waited _over_ half an hour for the precious Kazeakge to show up, yet he never did. Sakura wasted her precious time getting ready for him, and he never even showed up!

'_Little prick.' _she snarled.

Two hours wasted.

Two long ass hours wasted on gussying up for a wasted night spent alone at a smelly nightclub where all the guys wanted to just feel a girl up and dry hump her ass on the dance floor. Sakura swore she could see the hand prints on her ass, still.

As the angered girl came to the door of Gaara's room, she knocked —pounded on the door and demanded him to answer the door.

Sakura would have sucker-punched the Kazekage in the face, if it weren't for his fast reflexes that made him catch her wrist before she did so. She glared at said, glowering man.

"What, the, fucking hell man." Sakura sneered at him. Gaara raised an invisible brow, literally, not knowing what she was swearing at him for.

"_We _were waiting for you for two and a half hours." Sakura answered his unspoken question, putting the emphasis on the 'we' so it didn't sound like she was the only one waiting for him. Even though it was the truth seeing as Temari and Kankuro couldn't care less, them already knowing he wasn't going to come.

"Sorry," Gaara said unenthusiastically as he was about to shut the door in Sakura's face, but her heeled foot stopped it.

"Mind if I come in?" she snarled as she pushed her way through his door. Gaara grabbed her arm, with great force, and tried to push her back through the door. Sakura squealed in rage as she kicked around and tried to forced his hand off her.

"Let me go you stupid whore!" Sakura exclaimed, not minding that she called him a whore even though it was technically incorrect. Gaara glared at her, opened the door and tried to throw her out. It would have worked, if she didn't pull on his arm and made him come out with her.

Gaara grunted as he hit the floor, not expecting the new pink-haired nuisance to move away so quickly and run into his room, again. He growled and followed after the running girl, who was running towards his kitchen, and tried to capture her again.

Said man wrapped his arms around hers and held her in a tight grip. She kicked and wailed in protest, but he Gaara just gripped tighter, and used one of his hands to cover her mouth. Sakura shook her head to try and get his hand off her, but to no avail. So she did the one thing she could do. Bite.

Hissing in shock and pain, Gaara released her mouth but still held a strong grip, flaying his slightly bloodied hand to get some of the blood off. Sakura smirked at the damage.

'_Serves him right,' _she laughed.

Gaara growled, this was too troublesome for his liking, and he wanted it to stop. Now.

Making his way towards his door, ready to throw her out properly this time, Sakura kicked the open door shut and laughed when he held onto her tighter, even going up to her neck as a threat to choke her.

"You're annoying," he growled to himself, making Sakura stop in her fit of laughter.

'_Oh hell no,' _she growled. She had heard that saying too damn well from a certain Uchiha boy many times. She would _not_ be hearing it again. Smirking as she devised a plan Sakura slammed her back against Gaara's rippling chest and rubbed into it.

Sakura bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she could feel Gaara's arms slightly loosen around her.

"Oh Gaara," she moaned against him, "this is making me so hot." she breathed on his neck as she was able to turn her head slightly towards him. Gaara's mouth was open, breathing heavily from the intimate contact with his pink-haired friend.

Was she even a friend?

Was she even a colleague?

Gaara couldn't find it in his heart to care, at the moment.

He slowly backed Sakura up onto the door, where he cupped her jaw and tilted her face towards his. He never actually got a good look at Naruto's teammate before, but now he could see why Naruto had had a crush on her ever since the ninja academy.

Her rosy cheeks matched her luscious pink hair and her emerald eyes shown in the little light Gaara had in his room and her glossy, pouted lips caught his attention the most. Cupping her cheek Gaara leaned down and connected their lips together. It was slow and soft at first, seeing this was Gaara's first kiss, but as they both started to explore each other's wet cavern, things got out of hand really quick.

_'25._' Sakura counted. Sakura licked Gaara's lips as he slowly loosened his arms around her, and he trailed them over her backside as she wrapped hers around his neck.

Tripping over his coffee table and knocking down the hotel's lamp as they tried to make their way to Gaara's bedroom, the two landed on the floor with Sakura on top.

Said girl kissed the red-headed man ferociously as she rubbed her fingers through his short hair. She had no idea he was such a good kisser.

Sakura moaned as Gaara's hands ghosted over the curve of her ass and without warning, he whipped his firm palm against it.

"Aah!" Sakura cried, wide-eyed at the painful sensation now rising on her backside. He just slapped her ass! Small tears forming, Sakura decided to give payback to the naught boy beneath her. Trailing a hand down Gaara's torso, Sakura stopped short at his groin and trailed a long perfectly manicured finger down his length.

Smirking as the man under her hissed in pleasure, she suddenly grasped his clothed member and nearly laughed at his sudden grunt of approval. Growling at the foreplay that didn't seem to end, Gaara hoisted Sakura and himself up in a swift motion and carried her the rest of the way to his bedroom.

Literally throwing the poor girl onto the queen-sized bed, Gaara slammed the door shut and locked it. Sakura mewled in pleasure as Gaara was soon on her neck, suckling her color bone like a kid would a loli-pop.

Grasping his red hair, Sakura let Gaara's hands roam her body of every curve she now had. Moaning once he went downstairs on her, Sakura suddenly pushed him off her and let him flop onto his back on the soft, comfy bed.

Smirking and hunching over, she crawled on top of him like a tigress and bit the collar of his shirt. Quickly, she tore off his cotton shirt with her teeth and ripped open the remaining cloth with her hands. Moving up from his tummy to his chest, Sakura's hands roamed every muscle Gaara now had from his various training exercises and experience as a ninja.

Sakura made a noise in the back of her throat, a noise that made Gaara know she liked how he looked from underneath his clothing.

Smirking Gaara pushed Sakura back onto the bed and as she did with his clothes, he did with hers. Yet, it was a shame to have ruined such a beautiful, sexy dress like the one she was wearing now.

Growling in protest, Sakura grabbed his hair furiously and slammed their lips together again. Gaara rubbed his hands over her bra covered breasts and Sakura split their mouths to moan in pleasure.

Gaara smirked and reached over to the nightstand next to his bed and with a small 'click' turned the lamp off.

* * *

Temari softly sniffled as the cold air breezed through the night. She looked up and stared at the gleaming stars.

The lampposts scattered all throughout the village did her good with walking back home. Especially at this time of night. It had to be at least twelve AM when she had left the nightclub, seeing as there wasn't much left to do there since Sakura had left early, and Kankuro left her as well with a flirty, florescent hair colored girl. Kami knows what they could be up to now.

Shivering at the thought of her brother having sex, Temari tried to think of something else, which had worked. In a bad way.

'_I thought that he and I had something,' _Temari thought, sad knowing that her and Shikamaru would probably never be together now.

While on her way out of the nightclub, a few blocks down, she passed a formal and fancy looking restaurant still opened with at least two or three couples left in it.

It was sort of odd seeing that it was the middle of the night, and people were still dining out when usually, they would be in bed by now.

So as she passed the large windows of the restaurant, her aqua eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar pineapple shaped hair style. Raising an eyebrow, not truly convinced it was the man she thought it was, she leaned in closer to the window, only to look on the happy couple with sad eyes.

There at the third table from the door, was Shikamaru and that Ino girl from earlier that night. They were eating something that looked like a perfectly cooked steak dinner and their table was lit only by a single candle. How cliché.

'_It's ok, they're probably just out as friends. Friends do this. Friends take other friends out to dinner, friends take other friends out late at night, friends kiss their other friends like that.' _Temari thought as a lump in her throught formed when she saw the two lean across the table to kiss each other passionately. Blinking away the stinging tears, Temari had ran away fast as she could as a way to stop seeing the couple joyfully sucking each other's face.

Sniffling and wiping away the tears that seemed to form in her eyes again, she searched for her room key once she was at the door to her hotel room that she shared with Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro was unlikely to be in there, since he was probably fucking that girl's brains out and she didn't know where Gaara had been all night so she doubted he would be here.

Giving one last sniff, Temari opened the door and gasped as she looked upon the living room. Everything was fine except for one or two decorative blankets were strewn across the floor while the coffee table and the lamp that was previously on it were toppled over and the lamp was broken into little glass pieces.

Panicking that someone had taken her brother, Temari ran into all the rooms to search for him.

Nothing was as scary than thinking your younger brother was kidnapped some stranger, again.

Panting from the running she did, and the thought of Gaara gone missing, she went to the last door of the room and tried to open it. Yet as she grasped the door knob and gave it a hard tug, it wouldn't open.

_'Locked!'_ Temari exclaimed inwardly. Why would he lock the door? Unless someone locked him in there on purpose. At that thought, Temari lunged herself at the door and tried to break it down with her weight.

'_One….Two….Three!' _she counted as she slammed her body against the door. Nothing.

'_Again!' _Nothing_. _

'_One more time!' _she shouted as she slammed up against the door again. This time a loud creaking sounded within the door and after a moment or two, Temari broke through the door and was able to get inside. Good thing it was a wooden one.

Coughing as she had the air knocked out of her as she fell through, she stood herself up and looked around the room for her "missing" brother.

It was then that she looked on the bed, seeing a mop of red on one of the pillows, that she found him. Clad only in the brown covered boxers she had gotten him for Christmas and with the lamp from his nightstand on the other side of the bed.

Raising an eyebrow she rushed over to him and laid her head on his chest.

'_He's breathing.' _she answered the one important question that was racing in her mind. Scratching her head, Temari looked upon the sheets that had fallen onto the floor and the slight breeze coming through the window.

Moving over towards it, she peeked her head out the window to see if anyone that may have been in Gaara's room was still out there only to declare that no, there was no one out there.

Sighing, she closed the window and picked up the sheets and laid them over her brother, where they belonged.

"Must've had somewhat of a hot date tonight didn'tcha?" Temari said to herself as she walked out of the room, knowing now that her brother was safe. "Wonder if it was someone he knew." she also thought about as she was heading off to bed herself.

Oh Temari, you have _no_ idea.

* * *

_**Hey guys! *ducks when she sees axe flying right at her head***_

_**Yeah I know, gone for like a year without updating and your all pretty pissed about that, but I hope this makes up for it…hopefully. Oh and if you hadn't noticed, I made it so that you all couldn't tell if they "did it" or not. So you'll have to wait till the next chapter ;) **_

_**And I promise, I wont wait as long as I did to update it. Promise. **_

_**Thanks to; TheHolyBlossom, Sakura of Darkness, Cheetay, Geniusly-Unique, Thirrin73, Teraquoya, SugarTing-Ting, VALLED, freakhorrorchick, Shubhs, inujenzy, Rosabelle The Sarcastic, mary mary i dont cary, TheRoseandtheDagger, XxSakuraGaaraLoverxX, Sasuke and sakura fan, nekomichi, ChicFreakSistaFierce, Madame Yuko, xSushiixCooki3zx, Kaze and Kiba, tsukiko0713, Nikooru-sama, and last but certainly not least, TeenageCrisis! **_

_**Thanks again guys!**_

_**~AT **_


	7. Gai?

****

A Taste of Cherry

_by AnnoyingTurnip_

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all ;-;

A Little Q&A: Yes, I'll be doing pretty much everyone in the Naruto world, save for a few exceptions like, for example, Danzou. But if you have anyone that I haven't already planned on doing, just tell me and I'll see if I can create a chapter for ya!

* * *

Gai

* * *

The hot water of the morning shower, that Sakura was taking, poured onto her bare back and washed away all of last night's memories.

She couldn't believe she did that.

And she was so close to getting into his pants. But she just had to be a prude and worry about her virginity being taken that she bailed out and hit Gaara with a lamp.

Of course…she didn't _mean_ to hit him with that lamp, but he was getting too close for comfort that she had freaked out and accidentally pushed him into the nightstand. With which the lamp _just happened _to fall and knock him out.

"Ugh, I'm such a fucking idiot." Sakura groaned as she lathered the shampoo into her pink hair. She could still smell the sweat from last night and surely Ino would sniff it out on her and know that she did something naughty.

Soon the pink-haired kunoichi was done with cleansing herself of the previous nights guilt and was now getting ready for another day in which she had to scope out, find, and then get with her next victim.

Picking up her ninja weapon pouch and opening the flask, she dug her hand into the small bag and felt around for the familiar texture of paper. Finding the folded list of names, Sakura grabbed a pencil and crossed out Gaara's name and any other names she might have missed.

"Alright, let's see who's next…"Sakura smiled as she scrolled down after Gaara's name. Only to come to one of the many people she didn't even think about talking to. "Shit..I need to kiss Gai…"

"I need to kiss Gai. Maito Gai." Surely she wasn't reading it correctly. But then again, he was still a shinobi, a well respected shinobi, so she figured she'd have to kiss him. And then it finally dawned on her, hard.

"I HAVE TO FUCKING KISS GAI!"

* * *

"Ah-ah, ACHOO!"

"Bless you, Gai-sensei!" Lee, Gai's most favorite student said after he had sneezed. Someone must be talking about him. Or he's just getting sick.

"Thank you, Lee." he thanked as he rubbed his nose, getting rid of anything that might have flew out when he sneezed. "Alright you three," Gai started as he caught the attention of his three disciples, Lee, Tenten, and Neji. "My old rival Kakashi and I have come up with a new training exercise in which we have a small tournament to see who is the best ninja of both teams."

At this all three of their ears perked up. Each of them were eager to find out more of this subject.

"We will all meet at Training Field Four at 1:00 PM. If you're late then you will automatically be disqualified."

At this Tenten raised her hand. Which was weird since she never does this but she felt that it was necessary for her to do so. Before her sensei started to ramble on about Kakashi and rivalry and blah, blah, blah.

"But, sensei, doesn't Kakashi's squad usually come a few hours later then the designated time?" Of course, she wasn't talking about the whole squad. She knew for a fact that Sakura and Sai were always on time. It was just Naruto and Kakashi that she was worried about. She had always wanted to spar with Naruto and this would be her chance, so she couldn't let them be late.

"Already taken care of, Tenten." Gai smiled brightly, giving her a thumbs up. Tenten sweat-dropped. Did he always have to do that? It was kind of creepy after the first one-hundred times he did it.

"How so?" Lee asked.

"Well I just told Kakashi's team to be there before 11:00 AM and since I know Kakashi so well, I know that he'll actually show up at the perfect time."

"That's brilliant sensei!" Lee exclaimed with amazement. Neji twitched, this was the _third_ time that this has happened. Yet he had to admit, he was looking forward to having a rematch with Naruto. And maybe a little for the other team members, but Naruto was more important.

"Haha, isn't it?" Gai laughed as he patted Lee on the shoulder and went on to tell him stories of how he conquered evil in past missions he's had.

Tenten and Neji just sweat-dropped here they go again.

"Well I'd better go prepare for later on, I'll be seeing ya!" Tenten said as left Neji and the blabbering two shinobi. Neji nodded as a way of saying 'goodbye' and soon left after she did.

He too had to prepare for today's training session.

What fun.

* * *

Sai let his hand flow with paint as ideas from his mind was being drawn onto paper. He was told by Yamato-sensei that Kakashi wanted to talk with him and the rest of Squad Seven. Probably another petty mission to find the Uchiha Drama Queen.

The pattering of footsteps brought him out of his drawing state and he looked up to see who was walking towards him. Of course he could have just focused in on the chakra signature, but he was too busy to do that.

It was Sakura, the ugly hag.

Sai smiled, a fake one of course, and greeted his teammate.

"Hello Ugly, you look even more hideous than usual." Now was about the time that Sakura would have punched him in the face but for some odd reason, she didn't. Confused after the 10th second that he wasn't knocked out cold, Sai finally took a good look at the girl.

She had her one hand resting on her hip and the other to her chin, the standard "thinking" pose. And her face was distorted in the confused kind of look.

"Yeah yeah, that's great Sai." Sakura said, having not fully paid attention to what Sai said. She was too busy worrying about having to kiss her sensei's friend/rival to care about another "you're an ugly hag" comment from someone that was going to get his soon enough.

'_How are you going to pull this one off Sakura?' _she asked herself. Sure she was lucky with Baki and Ebisu, but Gai was one of the many people that was close to her sensei. And if he let it slip that she kissed him then she would be in big trouble. And not just with her sensei, but with her whole team, Tsunade and probably the entire village.

'_Ooh how about making a clone of myself and just kissing the clone? Oh shit, it's a rule to not do that. Dammit!' _Sakura growled inwardly. Damn rules. Damn list. Damn Anko and Kurenai. Combined with stress and anger, Sakura unknowingly stepped on Sai's foot which made him jump as he was startled.

Ink from the open ink bottle flew up with Sai's rapid movements and splattered all over Sakura's shirt. And it was that exact moment that Naruto and Yamato came to the meeting spot. Naruto, having seen the action, ran up to Sai and started to shake him mercilessly.

"Hey you jack-ass what was the meaning off that!" Naruto exclaimed shaking the poor artist to where it looked like his neck would break any second.

"Naruto! Calm down, I'm sure it was an accident." Yamato shouted out to the angry blond. He really didn't need any fighting today.

"Yeah it was an accident," Sakura snarled as she pulled on her shirt to get a better look at the damage that was done.

Yep, her shirt was ruined.

"Dammit, Sai." Sakura sighed.

"It wasn't my fault ugly. You probably saw your reflection in the water and was so repulsed that you needed to fix your look with my beautiful ink." Sai remarked only to have his face punched and body flown back a few feet.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SAI!" Sakura screamed. Naruto and Yamato cowered. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Growling Sakura jumped down, from the bridge that they were on, into the water and began to unzip her shirt. Naruto blushed, while Yamato tried to cover Naruto's eyes.

"Um, Sakura-san, what are you doing?" Yamato stuttered. It had been a while since he'd seen a girl half-naked—no! He couldn't think like that. She was his student!

Well…semi-student, but who the hell cared, she was still much, much younger than him.

"Well the shirt's not gonna get any cleaner if I'm still wearing it." Sakura retorted as she began to soak her shirt in the cold, river water. There wasn't anything for Yamato to be freaking out about. She had her ninja undershirt on so it wasn't like she was showing anything. Except her tummy but oh well.

A few moments passed and pretty much everything was back to being quiet, save for Sai complaining about his newly formed black-eye. And Naruto splashing his bare feet into the water.

"Yo!" the familiar voice of Kakashi Hatake spoke out among the silence, startling everyone, causing Sakura to actually fall into the water.

"Eh Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out as she rose from the water coughing. Kakashi giggled as he jumped down to pull his female student up. But the sight of Sakura's undershirt tighten from the water caught all of their eyes. Her undershirt tightened perfectly under her breasts which made them stand out fully, even more so than before. And her skintight shorts were even tighter than before, so now all the males of the team were getting an eye full of a walking sex doll.

Sakura of course smirked inwardly, men were so easy to side track and if this is the way they react to just water spilling on her, she couldn't wait to see what they would do when it was their turn to get a taste of cherry.

"Thanks sensei." Sakura said as she jumped on the bridge, deciding to hang her shirt on the railing to let it dry. She had gotten most of the ink out but there was still a grey smudge in it. But there was nothing she could do. She'd have to go to the dry-cleaners later today.

"Ahem," Yamato coughed, trying to get everyone's attention. He did. "So, Kakashi, there was something you needed to talk about, with us?"

"Ah yes," Kakashi started as he jumped onto the bridge and leaned on the red railing. "Gai and I have come up with a new training technique that we think will greatly improve your combat skills. Seeing that we've all fought each other over and over again we both came up with the idea to fight new people, see what it feels like to fight someone you're not familiar with.

"Plus it's a tournament so however defeats everyone is the winner." Kakashi finished as he began to leave for Training Ground Four, where they were all supposed to meet.

It was 12:43 PM and they'd better get going. They were already late by almost two hours so he'd figured that they'd all better leave now.

"Where are you going sensei?" Sakura asked out, she was confused that he was just going to leave all of a sudden.

"Oh, the tournament is being held in Training Ground Four and we're all already almost two hours late. So I think it'd be best if we leave now."

"Oh, ok." Sakura answered but then once her, Naruto, and Yamato let what Kakashi said get through their heads they freaked.

"ALREADY ALMOST TWO HOURS LATE!" they screamed. Kakashi giggled nervously.

He had a feeling this was the part where he should run away.

"DAMN YOU KAKA-SENSEI!" Sakura screamed as she lifted a giant boulder and threw it at Kakashi.

Oh yeah, it was time to run.

* * *

Tenten sharpened her weapons.

Neji meditated in irritation.

Lee practiced his martial arts.

And Gai tapped his foot impatiently.

It was nearly 1:00 PM and Kakashi's team _still_ wasn't here. But Gai still had faith in his plan, seeing as Kakashi always fell for his trick. He smirked at this.

"Hey Tenten!" the voice of Kakashi's female student, Sakura, called out among the silence. Tenten turned and smiled.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten waved. Neji opened one eye and when he saw the familiar people of Team Seven, save for the Uchiha pansy, he nearly jolted right up with excitement. He was ready to get this thing started.

As expected, Lee ran right up to Sakura and started to sweet talk her.

"You look as beautiful as ever, Sakura-chan!" Lee blushed as he cupped Sakura's warm hand. She looked even better with her shirt off, in Lee's opinion.

"Thanks Lee," Sakura smiled. Naruto just growled. Why did everyone else get Sakura's attention and not him? He'd have to step up his game. And an idea flashed in his brain, which was really rare.

Naruto unzipped his orange and black jacket and put it over Sakura's shoulders.

"Um…Naruto?" Sakura asked as she looked over to him. Naruto scratched his head.

"I don't want any perverts _ogling _at you with your shirt off."

"Oh…." Sakura rolled her eyes as she just walked away. Naruto had done it now.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Naruto-kun?" Lee dared.

"Oh, nothing Bushy Brow." Naruto smirked back. And so the fighting began with those two.

"Well seeing as Naruto and Lee have already begun, why don't the rest of you get started?" Yamato suggested as the rest of the four nodded and broke off into two teams of two. Neji and Sai were in a battle and Sakura and Tenten were in a fighting match as well.

Yamato, Gai, and Kakashi all stepped back into the shady area, as a way to relax and keep an eye on everyone else. Part of this tournament is also an evaluation to see what the students need to work on during a battle. So that they can improve by the next time they brawl.

"Tenten seems to have improved greatly." Yamato noted.

Kakashi nodded in agreement while Gai smirked in approval.

"She's been training everyday this week, I'd expect nothing less from her." Gai replied smugly. "Sai and Naruto have improved and Sakura, the most, as well."

"Mmhmm, Tsunade-sama and I have been taking turns in training her. She seems to have excelled greatly." Kakashi agreed. Yamato nodded, he had witnessed some of those training sessions and he had to admit that Kakashi was right in saying she had improved greatly.

Just then Tenten crashed into the three teachers and left them sprawling on the ground as Tenten dodged a punch directed towards her. Recollecting her feet, Tenten jumped back and quickly made a grab for Sakura's arm. She was successful.

Making a quick snap of the wrist Tenten flung Sakura back into the center of the battle field. Sakura immediately turned into a cloud of smoke.

"She learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Tenten rhetorically asked. It wasn't that it was a very hard jutsu to learn, it was just that Sakura was more of genjutsu user to actually use the Kage-Bunshin. Suddenly, Sakura came down on Tenten and nearly knocked her out, if it was for Neji intervening.

"Neji?" Tenten questioned.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Sakura asked bluntly.

"You're my opponent now." Neji answered pointing to a heavily defeated Sai. Tenten sighed but nodded her head and went over to battle Sai. Stupid Neji.

"Bad move Neji," Sakura smirked as she immediately engaged into a battle with him.

How fun.

A few hours went by and the only two that were left was Naruto and Neji. Lee had broken an arm as he tried to pull a Sakura, but it only ended in him having to be taken home by Tenten once Sakura had healed him somewhat. She had wasted a lot of chakra on her fight with Tenten alone and with a battle with Neji right after didn't do her chakra well. She could only heal Lee so much.

Kakashi had left an hour or two ago saying he had a previous engagement he had forgotten about, but if Sakura didn't know her sensei, she'd have to expect that he was just going home to watch the new Icha Icha movie and leave Yamato to watch the remaining fight with Gai.

"Damn perverted bastard." Yamato snarled under his breath. Who did that jack-ass think he was? The King of England? Psh, as if.

Sakura yawned. Damn she was tired and it wasn't even 7:00 PM yet. Walking to a nearby tree, Sakura plopped herself down by the trunk and decided to take a little nap. But when the crunching of paper sounded in her weapon pouch.

Automatically knowing what it was, Sakura gasped as she totally forgot about the bet today.

"Shit!" Sakura unknowingly screamed aloud. Causing Gai and Yamato to turn to her with a confused look on their faces. Sensing eyes on her, Sakura looked up and sweat-dropped.

"Eh-heh I mean, I've got errands to run!" Sakura retorted as she jolted up and started to walk toward the center of the village. "Tell me how the fight goes ok, Yamato-sempai?" Sakura asked but didn't bother to hear his answer.

She had to think of a plan before the day was over.

'_How could I possibly get Gai alone and alone enough to snag a kiss from him? Not that I would normally want to but….' _

Sakura shivered. Was she really thinking about this? It was just a petty bet, and she could get more money by her job, she didn't need this to earn money.

Then again, Ino had been sucking her dry with all the partying and shopping the two have been doing. Sighing, Sakura decided to just go home and see if any ideas would come to mind if she watched a little T.V. and take a well needed bath to rid herself of the stench she acquired from fighting.

"Two baths in one day," Sakura said to herself as she reached her home and walked up her steps to her bathroom.

Turning on the faucet, Sakura stripped herself of her dirt covered and annoyingly inked clothes and stepped into her hot bath.

Letting the warm water soak into her pores, she let out a breath of relief. It was good to finally relax for once this week. She had been so busy with the bet to worry too much about her. And in Sakura's mind, that was pretty fucked up.

"I still can't believe I did that to Gaara." she laughed slightly. It was amusing since you wouldn't normally see Gaara be taken out so easily. Her giggling ceased when her dreaded phone rung down the hall.

"Kami-sama…" Sakura growled as she grabbed a towel and ran out into the hall way to answer her phone. Who would be calling her?

"Hel-"

"_O.M.F.G Forehead! Half naked guys everywhere, you have to come down to Urusaki's Restaurant this instant!" _

Ino. Of course.

"Look, I've had a long day Ino."

"_Oh boohoo, I haven't seen you in like a week—"_

"We saw each other yesterday, remember I brought Temari?"

"_Oh, well I don't even care for that bitch so no I don't remember. Anyway, you just need to get over here right now! Besides Tenten and Hinata are here and we're all out for dinner—YEAH! Slap his ass Hinata!" _

"Um…"

"_Ok see ya here, bye!" _Ino hung up on Sakura without letting a single 'no' utter from her lips. Groaning, Sakura slammed the phone down after she clicked the end button. Damn Ino. Fucking whore.

"I don't even want to go out to dinn—HOLY SHIT THAT'S IT!" Sakura screamed as she ran into her bedroom and started to take out something sexy to wear for her to go out to _dinner_.

'_Heh, heh. He won't know what hit him.' _Sakura snickered inwardly. That is, until the bath water started to flow over the brim of the tub.

"FUCK!"

* * *

Gai kicked open his door.

It had been a long day.

Especially when you had to endure an extra two hours of watching a fight that would never end. It eventually ended in a tie and Naruto and Neji would have to finish their battle another day.

Clicking the power button on his T.V. remote Gai turned on the News Channel as he went into his open kitchen and helped himself to an energy drink and an apple. A _green _apple.

_Ding_

Ears perking at the sound of his doorbell ringing Gai set down his drink and ate his apple as he walked over to the door. Peering through the small eyeglass to see who was outside his door, he was met with Lee's large head. Smiling, Gai happily unlocked his door and opened it for his prized student.

"Ah Lee! What brings you here at this hour?"

"Pardon my being here sensei, but Tenten, Neji and I are going out for dinner and would all be happy if you joined us!" Lee answered as he bowed in respect. Rubbing his chin, Gai thought the offer over. It had been a while since he went out with his team.

Why not?

"Sure I'll go! I just have to clean myself up and meet you there."

"Wonderful! We'll be eating at the Urusaki's Restaurant so just come grab a seat with us when you arrive sensei!" Lee replied happily and dashed off to tell Neji and Tenten the news about their sensei coming to join them in a nice evening dinner.

"Great see you there Lee!" Gai said as he closed his door and put his apple in the fridge. He had to get ready for dinner.

Outside Gai's door there was a small poof and there was no longer Rock Lee standing outside, but a sexy night-club dressed up Sakura Haruno.

'_Heh, he'd fall for anything involving Lee.' _Sakura noted in her mind as she prepared herself to make her grand entrance.

This was gonna be good.

Gai had just finished washing his hair when a knock sounded at his door. Not wanting to end his peaceful shower too soon he figured it was Lee coming to tell him that were a change of plans or something, so he decided to let them come in on their own.

"Come on in, _Lee_!" Gai greeted, "Make yourself comfortable." he finished as he lathered the soap on his body.

Sakura shook her head as she smiled. This guy was so gullible.

Tiptoeing to Gai's bathroom door, she twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open swiftly.

Gai perked up at the sound of his door opening. Confused as to why Lee would be walking in on him, showering to say the least, caught him by surprise. He hoped he didn't have to talk to him about how a relationship between them would never work.

Pulling back the curtain, Gai prepared himself to see Lee but was taken aback when he was met with, not Lee, but a scrumptious looking Sakura Haruno. She was dressed in a dark red cock-tail dress that showed a bit of her cleavage, yet with combined with her push-up bra it made her breasts stand out the most.

"Sa-Sakura wha-what are you doing here?" Gai covered his southern regions behind the shower curtain.

"Oh Gai-sensei, I just can't stand it anymore." Sakura whimpered out as she came close to him and took off her shoes and grabbed onto Gai's shoulders, pulling him down slightly to look her in the eyes. Lips just brushing over hers, yet not fully kissing him. Yet.

"Urm, Sakura—" he was silenced when her long index finger kept his lips from moving.

"I know you feel it too. I've seen the way you look at me when we see each other. And after seeing you today after all that time, I just knew I have to have you…" Sakura trailed off as she climbed into Gai's tub and pushed him up on the side of the shower wall. "Right here…and now!" Sakura growled as she slammed her lips onto Gai's.

To say he was shocked was an understatement of the year.

"Mmfh!" Gai protested as he pushed on Sakura's shoulders. This was wrong, this was just plain wrong! Sakura gasped as she let a breath of air get into her lungs and Gai immediately tried to talk her out of doing what she was doing.

"Sakura! Wait we shouldn't—!"

"I don't care," Sakura smirked as she stuck out her tongue and licked his lips and trailed her soft, wetted hand down to his revealed manhood. Jumping at the contact, Sakura pressed herself up against his muscled chest and Gai shivered. He could feel her nipples. And hot damn were they hard.

"I need you Gai," Sakura whispered into his ear as she licked his lips again, begging for him to reply to her kiss with the same burning passion as she did. Well as much as she wanted to show that is.

Gai relaxed and clamped his eyes shut. He couldn't take the foreplay anymore.

Grabbing the tiny girl's, and very much younger than him, wrists he slammed her against the opposite wall and let his hands roam her body. She might have been shorter in height, but her womanly assets made up for it.

"Oh Gai," Sakura breathed out in his ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist and practically begged him to touch her.

He groaned when she grinded into him.

"Don't do that," he growled as she giggled.

"You know," Sakura whispered into his ear, "I'm not wearing any panties." And that was it, that was all he needed for him to go wild.

Pulling back the shower curtain he flung Sakura onto the counter and started to kiss her all over her face leading down to her neck.

"Mmm!" Sakura moaned as she pulled his head into her breasts, which were about to pop out of her dress any minute, and begged him for more. Who knew Gai could be such a pleasure giver.

"More, more!" Sakura screamed as Gai began to spread her legs apart. At this Sakura stilled. Causing Gai to stop.

"Sakura-san?"

"It's nothing, it's just…you'd be my first." Of course, she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of popping her cherry, nor would she even think about it, but she had to start to distract him to which she could knock him out and leave before anyone saw.

At this new information, Gai stopped instantly. Sakura looked up at him in question.

"What's wrong?" the hell was this guy doing?

"I think it'd be best if you leave now, Sakura-san." Gai answered as he took a step back and grabbed a towel to cover…himself.

"Wha-what?" the hell?

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I took my friend/rival's student's virginity. Besides as much as I know you want me,"

'_Tch, as if.' _Sakura sneered inside her head.

"It could never work between us. So why don't you go home, and find a lucky man to be your first." Gai finished as he opened the bathroom door and began to lead her out into the hall and to his front door.

Sakura just blinked. Was he serious? He was risking a pleasurable night, just for her virginity?

'_How sweet…really awkward…but sweet.' _

At this Sakura smiled and lifted herself off of his bathroom counter and grabbed her shoes and began to walk out his door.

"I respect your actions, Gai-sensei." Sakura replied as Gai nodded. "Um, but if you could just…not tell anyone about our little meeting…that would be great." She really hoped he wouldn't tell anyone, especially Kakashi, about this. She would just die if Naruto or Ino found out.

"No problem Sakura-san!" Gai smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Sweat-dropping, Sakura gave him her thanks and ran out the door. The farthest away she was from him, the better.

Gai smiled after the girl and closed his door. But once his door was shut he let out a sigh of relief. If it weren't for his common sense, he would have fucked that girls brains out right then and there. Even though he was more of a 'make-love' kind of man, he had to admit Sakura was definitely a girl he would 'fuck'.

Feeling a throbbing down in his lower regions, Gai sighed as he thought of how to get rid of this 'problem'.

"Well, I'd better make this quick, I still have to meet Lee, Tenten, and Neji for dinner."

Oh Gai, if only you knew.

* * *

_**Sooooo much fun writing this, actually. Yet so awkward at the same time haha! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter in some way and looking forward to the next one! And since I want to be generous for being gone so long I've decided to give you the names of everyone who will be next on Sakura's list.**_

_**Next chappy is: Genma Shiranui!**_

_**I know some of you have been looking forward to this, myself included, so hopefully you'll be excited for the next chapter, even more so than before!**_

_**Thanks to; TeenageCrisis, Nikooru-sama, Himeko-Koneko, Teraquoya, harunosakua, Geniusly-Unique, AnimaniacXOX, ilurvegreen, xSushiixCooki3zx, ..CHoMP, Akuetyou-chi, Kittens Hellfire, Cindy Medeiros, and last but not least, Eyamori! **_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**P.S. If you're wondering and didn't get the hint, Sakura and Gaara didn't have sex, she chickened out XD**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**~AT**_


	8. Oh Genma

**A Taste of Cherry **

_by Annoying Turnip_

Author's Note: I've missed you all! But you're going to really enjoy this chapter *laughs*. I love you all!

* * *

Genma

* * *

Two shot glasses slammed onto the round bar table.

The faces belonging to the glasses cringed in disgust. Kurenai coughed as the sake burned down her throat. Anko snorted.

"Has the great Kurenai Yuhi gone soft on me?"

"Shut up Anko," Kurenai growled as she wiped her mouth. She had had a busy week. What with the damn bet that she and Anko had conjured up. It was a mistake to go out drinking with her that night. Kurenai only wanted to spend time alone after another break up from Asuma, yet Anko just _had _to show up.

"Someone is on their period," Anko giggled, raising her hand to the bartender, signaling for another sake bottle for the both of them. Kurenai rolled her cherry eyes. Damn this bitch was annoying.

"You should really buy a muzzle," Kurenai snarled, pouring a new glass of sake for herself. Anko forced the bottle away from her and poured more sake into her own empty glass.

"Haha, so funny Kurenai," Anko said sarcastically, "on a serious note; how are you making out with that bet?" Kurenai stiffened.

"I don't want to talk about it," she answered.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Look, I'm not really proud of doing this bet alright? I just got out of a relationship with Asuma—"

"For the tenth time," Anko added. Kurenai glared.

"Besides, I was drunk that night. This bet that we made; it's a mistake," Kurenai finished, taking out her list. Anko yanked it out before Kurenai could do anything about it.

"You're on Hanabi Hyuga?" Anko asked. Kurenai covered her face with her slender fingers.

"Unfortunately. Kami that's gonna be awkward," Kurenai frowned. Anko poured her more sake.

"Don't worry about it. Just give her a little kiss on the forehead and you'll be home free," Anko suggested. Kurenai nodded in thought.

"Who are you on?" Kurenai asked, only to receive a growl from Anko. Anko mumbled something inaudible to Kurenai. "What was that?"

"I said I'm out of the bet," Anko answered. Damn that pink-haired tart.

"What!" Kurenai exclaimed, "How the hell can you get out of the bet, but I can't?" she snarled, pulling on Anko's collar and lifting her so that she was eye level with Kurenai.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy there Yuhi! I didn't do it on purpose," Anko stammered, a calm Kurenai was a good Kurenai. An angry Kurenai was a hell on Earth.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"It was that Haruno bitch,"

"Haruno? How did she get into this?"

"I was drunk—"

"As always," Kurenai interrupted.

"So, I sort of told her about the bet we had and asked if she wanted to join in. Unfortunately, she agreed and blindsided me," Anko confessed. Kurenai let Anko go and sank into her seat.

"Christ Anko," Kurenai hissed. Anko shrugged her shoulders. "So now you're out and Haruno's in?"

"Yeah,"

"Great," Kurenai tangled a finger into her curly hair.

"But, I need you to do something for me," Anko said, catching Kurenai's attention.

"What is it?" she asked. Anko watched Kurenai with her chocolate eyes.

"I want you to take down Haruno Sakura so hard, she'll be begging for mercy from you." Anko stated. Kurenai was taken aback.

"And why should I do that?"

" 'Cause I want her to know who's boss,"

"Wow," Kurenai chuckled, "she must've gotten you good."

"Shut up!" Anko exclaimed, causing Kurenai to laugh, "Do we have a deal or not?" Anko asked thrusting her hand forward. Kurenai ceased her laughter and stared at Anko's hand with a wary glance. She really didn't want to promise that she'd take Sakura down. She had nothing against the pink-haired girl. She was a good kid. But if she had taken Anko down, down so far enough that Anko actually wanted Sakura to be treated with no mercy, she must be a pro. Anko pushed her hand further into Kurenai's space. Kurenai sighed in annoyance.

Grasping Anko's hand tightly, the two shook once in agreement and promise.

"Deal,"

* * *

Naruto sweated when a burst of air erupted from the backside of his pants.

It wasn't so bad, save for the fact that Sai just happened to hear it.

"Naruto-kun, did you just pass gas?" Sai questioned, index finger and thumb rising to rub his chin. Naruto stammered in his protest.

"N-no!"

Sakura sweat-dropped as she scooted herself away from him. Knowing Naruto and all the things that he ate, there's no telling how rancid the smell could be.

"Disgusting," Sakura hissed. Naruto perked up.

"Don't listen to him Sakura-chan! I didn't fart, honest!"

"You're so gross!" Sakura exclaimed as Naruto started to attack her with his protests to Sai's inquired thought. Yamato sighed as Kakashi snored. Sakura squealed in fear as Naruto made a quick attempt to grab at her. He had only meant to hug and comfort her into believing him instead of Sai. It didn't work.

"Back off!" she screamed as she pushed the rambling blonde away from her. Sai half-smiled and Yamato smacked at his forehead protector.

"Alright," he started, "let's just calm down and have a peaceful lunch, shall we?"

"Not if Naruto keeps stinking up the place," Sakura growled, crossing her arms and distancing herself from the mangled boy. Yamato sighed upon response and looked to Kakashi for some support. Unfortunately for him, his senpai was still sleeping. Even with all the ruckus. Yamato poked his side.

"Senpai?"

Snore.

"Senpai,"

Twitch. Snore.

Fist clenched, Yamato tried to calm himself, in fear that Kakashi would nearly beat the shit out of him if he awoke to a stinging punch on the side of his face.

"Sakura, can you wake him?" he pointed to the sleeping jounin. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Kakashi. Leaning down, she licked her lips as she came close to his ear.

"Kakashi-sensei," she breathed, "it's time for you to wake up." Sakura smirked when he twitched. The bastard was just faking it. What a little whore.

"Five more minutes," he replied, turning away from his pink-haired teammate.

"Five more minutes, my ass!" Naruto exclaimed, "You never let _us _sleep in, so why should we let _you_?" he questioned as he stomped to where Kakashi laid upon an ugly stump of an old hacked-off tree. He gave him a quick jab in his side.

"Well, at least it worked," Yamato laughed nervously. Indeed it did work, for Kakashi jolted awake and before Naruto had any time to react, he was pinned down to the ground. Face first in earthy soil with small mushrooms clogging his nostrils. Naruto flailed his arms and legs as Kakashi smothered his face into the dirt some more.

_If only Kakashi-sensei would slam _me_ into the ground like that_, Sakura thought, licking her lips. Of course, she hoped that he would be less rough — or more rough, depending on the situation— and had her facing up at him. Seductively running her fingers down the front of his jounin jacket while he fondled her—

_Stop, _Sakura abruptly commanded herself. _Save those thoughts for when it's his turn, _she smirked at the thought. Oh yes, Kakashi-sensei would be a real treat when it came time for his taste of Konoha's cherry blossom. Sakura chuckled lightly to herself. The others looked at her with strange glances. But she didn't care. She was too keen on focusing her green eyes on her sensei's tight, yet clothed, gluteus maximus.

_God, what an ass._

* * *

Genma was a relatively calm man.

He didn't let trivial things get the best of him, he always stayed cool and collected.

However, that wasn't to say that he was calm, cool and collected _all _of the time. Sure he was a preferably a good role model during the day but by night, he was a totally different person. The cool breeze of the mid-summer air wooed the hairs on the back of Genma's neck to stand up straight. A light shiver ran down his spine at the sudden chill.

"Maybe you should've brought your coat," Raido laughed as he caught his sudden reaction. Genma rolled his eyes at him.

"Shut up," he remarked. Raido chuckled instead,

"C'mon, we promised the gang we'd be at the bar by now."

"Yeah, ok," Genma agreed, slowly trotting over to his scarred friend. Asuma had been complaining about some dreams he's been having, and he wanted to spend a night with the guys as a way to drown them out.

Or let them out. Whatever floated his boat.

"I don't see why we have to go," Genma sighed. Raido looked over to him.

"Why's that? It's just a night out with the boys, nothing different."

"Yeah, but why can't we do this some other time? I have a mission report due tomorrow,"

"Heh, well it's not my fault you didn't fill it out the day we came back. It is your turn anyway," Raido smirked. Genma smacked his arm.

"Yeah, I know,"

"Just making sure," Raido sniggered, "anyways, Asuma sounded like he really needs us. It could be something serious. You know how he and Kurenai are these days."

"You'd think they'd have everything settled by now," Gemna said. Raido nodded.

"Well, nothing can stop them I guess,"

Genma stopped mid-step. As Raido kept walking, he turned to look back at Genma, and soon stopped as well. "Something wrong?" he asked. Genma shook his head. Spitting out the few hairs that caught in his mouth as he did so.

"Nah, it must just be my eyes playing tricks on me," he responded. Raido shrugged and started to walk again. He walked leisurely, patiently waiting for Genma to catch up to him. The two stayed silent the rest of the walk towards the town bar.

Finally reaching the lively building, the two brown- haired shinobi stepped in and were immediately greeted by Gai.

"Youthful companions!"

_Jesus Christ,_ Genma hissed inwardly.

"We've been waiting for you! Come join the group," Gai insisted, hurriedly egging the two towards the bar booth where the others were seated.

"Hey guys," Raido smiled, pulling out a seat for himself. Genma gave the others a quick salute, grabbing a seat for himself just as Raido did. Sighing, Genma picked between his teeth with the senbon already in his possession.

"What's up, guys?" Iruka asked, signaling for a waitress to come tend to their awaiting table.

"Well, Genma can't stay too late," Raido admitted. The others looked at him in confusion. Genma was always one of the last three to leave their manly get-togethers. "He has a mission report due tomorrow morning."

The others understood with this gained information. Genma flicked his middle finger at the smirking man.

"So," Iruka breathed, "what's the occasion?" Asuma jumped. Kakashi rose an eye-brow, but calmly flipped to the next page of his Icha Icha Maniacs book. It was Jiraiya's newest edition— well, not yet it wasn't. But seeing as Kakashi was one of his most reliable fans, Jiraiya gave him a sneak peek at the first quarter of the upcoming "romance" novel.

"Oh," Asuma rasped, "well, it's just, I've been having some problems lately."

"What else is new?" Genma remarked, earning a stern glare from the cigarette wielding jounin.

"And it's just been getting to me, so I figured I'd get us all together to get my mind away from my problems."

"You know Asuma, drinking doesn't get rid of your problems." Kakashi added, turning another page. Iruka gave the waitress an order for a few beers for him and his friends.

"I know that," Asuma hissed back, "it's just, ugh, you guys won't get it. Let's just forget about it and have fun." he finished, chugging a big gulp of his beer as the waitress handed him his glass. Iruka and Raido nodded, and sipped at their beers. Gai, of course, challenged Kakashi to a drinking contest and had lost within the first seven seconds. Genma chuckled as Gai rambled on and on, on how Kakashi cheated.

"Sakura!" a loud voice shrieked across the bar. Genma and a few of the others of the group jumped at the sudden scream. Iruka looked over, startled by the exclaim, only to find it was his old student, Yamanaka Ino.

"Sakura! Sakura! Over here!" she screamed again. Genma, Raido and Iruka looked over to where Ino was waving. At the entrance to the bar, stood Sakura Haruno in a tight, dark gray, halter-top cocktail dress. The black, diamond studded heels accentuated her long legs. Said kunoichi turned and smiled at her obnoxious friend. Waving back at her, Sakura sauntered her way to where all her friends were seated.

Purposely passing by the bar table filled with the, undeniably sexy jounin shinobi as she did. As she slowly walked passed their occupied table, she gave a quick wink towards Asuma and Gai. The two immediately gulped in response. Genma rose an eyebrow at the sight, but didn't let it linger. He was more interested in the way Sakura's dress bunched around the curve of her ass with each step she took away from their table.

"You know Kakashi," Genma smirked as he twirled his trusty senbon between his teeth, "that student of yours has become quite the looker."

"Too bad she's not interested in perverts like yourself," he replied nonchalantly. Genma's smirk widened.

"C'mon Kakashi, don't tell me you haven't caught yourself starring at that fine, curvy ass of hers." Kakashi's coal black eye glared at the senbon-wielding man.

"Shut your mouth," he snarled, the rest of the group looked at him with concern, "you haven't the right to look at my student that way. Nor are you to instigate such vile things about how I look at her."

Genma shrugged, brushing it off as Kakashi just being cranky.

"Whatever," he commented, taking a quick swig of his drink. All the while sneaking quick glances at the kunoichi of sudden topic interest. And in some cases, he saw her giving a few winks here and there. But each time she did, Asuma and Gai would react very strangely. Genma rose his eyebrow again, and kept a close eye on the three, somehow, connected shinobi.

But soon, the two of them couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to go," Asuma and Gai both said abruptly. The two looked at each other in confusion, as the others looked upon them as well. But the two thought nothing of it and just explained their reasoning's for their sudden outburst.

"I've got training tomorrow," Gai muttered, not waiting for an answer. He immediately threw a couple of dollar bills in payment for his drinks and left afterwards.

"I need to visit the Hokage for a mission de-briefing in the morning," Asuma said, also leaving his share of money on the bar table. Iruka and Kakashi said their farewells to the two, but immediately went back to what they were doing before. Raido looked at Genma and shrugged. Genma turned back around and watched the two make haste out the door.

"What's gotten into them?" he asked no one in particular, swiveling around in his bar stool. Glancing up, his chocolate brown eyes met with a fiery emerald gazing at him from across the bar. Sakura smiled a seductive smile at the middle-aged man, giving him a very suggestive wave of her fingers.

Genma smiled back, equally seductive as the one Sakura gave him, and returned the wave. From what he could see, she giggled as did her friends, who had witnessed the random flirting act. He gave the young woman one last smirk before returning to his remaining three friends. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen tonight.

Something he wouldn't expect.

* * *

"Jeez Forehead, could you not be such a whore?" Ino sniggered, neck craned as her glimmering blue eyes watched Genma's reaction at Sakura's sudden flirtatious gestures towards the older man. Sakura rolled her eyes and threw a crumpled napkin at her friend.

"Shut up, Pig, you're the one who told me to do it." Sakura defended herself, taking a gulp of her strawberry daiquiri. The alcohol stung her throat and she cringed.

"Oh please," Ino remarked, "I've seen the way you were winking to him tonight. You can't keep your eyes off of him."

"It's t-true, Sakura-chan," Hinata interjected. Tenten nodded alongside her.

"She's right, we've seen you giving him glances all night long." Tenten added. Sakura scowled as Ino smirked and crossed her arms in triumph.

"Looks like you really are a whore," Ino stated. Sakura furrowed her brow and raised her hand for another daiquiri.

"At least I'm not as much of a whore as you are," Sakura hissed, tapping her fingers in an irritated rhythm. Ino glared at her friend.

"Whatever," Ino responded, grabbing her purse and getting up from her seat. "I need to run to the bathroom, anyone else need to go to the little girl's room?" she asked. Hinata nodded and scooted her way out of the bar booth the small group of girls sat at. Tenten didn't need to go, but she scooted to where Ino was previously sitting and raised her hands to let her chin rest on them.

"So, what's up with you?" Tenten asked, smiling. Sakura gave her a smile back.

"Nothing,"

"C'mon Sakura," Tenten groaned, "what's going on with you and Genma? You've been giving him looks all night. There's gotta be something going on with you two."

_Not yet there isn't, _Sakura chuckled inwardly.

"Honestly Tenten, I'm just trying to be nice."

"Winking, waving and smiling flirtatiously doesn't seem like you're _just _trying to be nice."

"Well that's what I'm doing," Sakura sighed.

_God, she can be as persistent as Ino when she wants to, _Sakura growled in her mind. It could be so down-right annoying at times, that Sakura just ignored her if she kept on her pestering. But thankfully Hinata and Ino came back as soon as Sakura started to block out Tenten.

However, Sakura was just left with Ino since Hinata had to be back at the Hyuuga Complex by midnight. And Tenten had training the next morning so she and Hinata left together.

"Alright guys," Tenten said as she got up from her seat across Sakura, "Hinata and I are going to take off."

"See you a-all soon," Hinata smiled as she waved, grabbing her sweat-jacket. Sakura and Ino gave the two a smile and a curt wave before turning back to their drinks.

It was a few minutes before Ino stood up from her seat. Prepared to give Sakura her own farewell before she made her leave from the bar.

"Sorry to break it to you, Forehead, but I have to meet the Hokage early tomorrow for a mission." she said as she gathered her things. Sakura sighed in annoyance, but nodded in understanding.

"It's ok," she replied, "guess I'll head out as well. Seeing as there's no one left to drink with."

"There's always Genma," Ino smirked as she dodged an oncoming slap from her irritated friend.

"Shut up you Pig!" Sakura exclaimed, glowering. Ino laughed and waved as she retreated herself from a potential fight between herself and her pink-haired companion.

"See ya, Forehead," she shouted as she made her way out into the crisp, midnight air. Sakura shook her head, not bothering to respond. It wasn't like Ino would have heard her anyway. Sighing, Sakura laid back against her cushioned seat and drank the last of her drink.

She wished that her friends didn't have to leave so early, but she understood as to why the did have to leave earlier than Sakura would have liked.

"Well, this ruins my plan," she grumbled, taking out an all too familiar crumpled sheet of paper. Unfolding it, she glared at the name under her recently crossed off one. Shaking her head, she replaced the paper with her wallet and took out the amount of money needed to pay off hers and her friends drinks. Hinata and Tenten were kind enough to owe their fair-share, it was Ino who was the one Sakura had to pay for other than herself.

"Stupid bitch," she growled as she threw an extra couple of dollars on the table. The waitress who had served them deserved at least some kind of tip. Sakura glanced up one last time at the bar table a few rows across from hers and smiled mischievously.

_Looks like Kakashi-sensei had to take a drunken Iruka-sensei home,_ she suggested to herself. _That only leaves Raido and Genma,_ she calculated, letting her eyes meet with Genma's. She had known for a while that he had been giving her glances throughout the course of her being at the bar. She had also known he was growing quite suspicious of her as well.

Sakura had been giving Asuma and Gai a couple of her not-so-stealthy winks, purposely so that they would leave upon growing increasingly nervous with each suggestive gesture she gave to them. Smirking to herself, she strode her way across the bar, giving her hips a little more swagger when she caught Genma's attention.

"Hi there Genma," she greeted as she swiped her delicate hand across his sturdy back. Raido whistled lightly as she passed by them, not waiting to hear the partially stunned ninja.

"Looks like Kakashi's student has her eye on you,"

"Well, ain't I the luckiest man in the world,"

" 'Ain't' isn't a word, but yeah. I'd have to say you are." Raido agreed as he looked to the kunoichi in question as she was just about to leave the bar. He snapped his fingers in Genma's face when he kept staring, even after she had already left.

"Maybe you should go after her," Raido suggested. Genma chewed on his senbon.

"It's a lovely thought, but I have other work to do." he replied, standing up. Raido shook his head. He knew Genma all too well to know that he wasn't going straight home as soon as he left.

"Just go get her dude," he insisted, "Kakashi isn't here to stop you."

"Well when you put it that way," he sang. Raido laughed and just waved off his friend.

"Just don't kill her, or Kakashi will kill you."

"I think he'll kill me if he finds out I'm fucking his student's brains out."

"Which is why you'd better catch her now before Kakashi decideds to come back."

"Agreed," Genma nodded. He patted onto Raido's back and quickly dashed for the door. After that, only one thought ran through his mind.

_I wonder if she takes it in the rear. _

* * *

Sakura didn't need to wait too long for Genma to walk out.

Knowing his infamous reputation, she would have him crawling at her feet with a simple lick of her lips.

Time to put the plan into action.

Sakura stepped out into the dim light of the street lamp. And as she walked her way towards the next lucky shinobi on her list, Sakura let the heels of her shoes make an noticeable noise as she strode to her target.

From the moment, he had stepped out, Genma knew Sakura was behind him. He didn't need her to make herself known by making her already obvious steps even more obvious than what they were. However, he wanted to lead her towards a relatively remote spot within the village. He didn't need Kakashi stumbling upon him and his bombshell of a student lip-locked and drying humping the shit out of each other in the middle of the moon-lit street. God only knew what that perverted ass would do to his own perverted ass.

Genma stopped as soon as he had made it to a darkened street corner. As he turned to greet his willing follower, Genma smirked when he saw that she was no where in his line of vision. Stuffing his calloused hands into his pants pockets, he called out to the pink-haired vixen.

"Come on out Sakura, I know you're there."

Said kunoichi didn't need to be told twice.

Swinging her luscious hips, Sakura cat-walked towards her awaiting prey. Stopping just a few feet away from his taunt chest.

"Yes, Genma?" she whispered, slender finger tracing down his Jounin jacket zipper.

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at me,"

"Same for you, you little perv." Sakura teased as she gently caressed the back of his strong neck. Genma smiled as he spat out his senbon. He slithered a steady hand behind her and let it rest calmly at her petite waist. He lulled her closer towards him with a gentle push on the small of her back.

"I'm not a perv," he breathed into her ear, "not as long as you're taunting me with that fine ass of yours."

Sakura gave a small squeal as the stinging pain arose on her derriere. Damn that man could hit. Sakura chuckled, trying to conceal the small squeak of protest that had erupted from her full, pouted lips.

"Ah-ah-ah," she wagged a finger at him, "not so rough Genma, wouldn't want my sensei to see any bruises on my body, hmm?" Sakura breathed breathlessly back.

"Only if you let him," he growled as he twisted his fist within her shiny pink locks. Sakura opened her mouth to protest at his harsh movements, Genma's mouth suddenly capturing hers prevented her from uttering a single word.

"Mmm," she moaned, letting his eager tongue ravish the inside of her mouth. Wrapping one arm around his neck, Sakura lifted herself onto his waist as he maneuvered his arm to hold her up. Sakura groaned when his hips bucked slightly at her clothed womanhood. At this shit ferociously nibbled on his bottom lip. Earning her an angry growl and a tight squeeze to her ass in return. Sakura moaned again as she grinded herself against his equally clothed, bulging manhood.

"Don't do that," Genma growled heavily in her ear. Sakura merely chuckled in response.

"Do what?" she asked as she grinded herself against him again. Genma groaned as his teeth clenched.

"That,"

"Hmm," she pouted her lips, adjusting her position against the tense ninja. "That?" she asked as she bucked her hips into his once more. Genma clenched his eyes shut and pulled her head back by the tangled strands of her hair that was entwined within his fingers.

"Yes," he snarled from the crook of her neck, "that." Sakura laughed at him.

" 'Yes, that'?" she asked out. "Ok, then." Sakura said, not giving the poor man holding her a chance to give her an answer. Sakura smirked as she continued to grind into him, seeing the pained expression upon his face just gave her all the more reason to keep pushing herself against him, again and again. Genma pulled her chuckling face down to his frowning one and smashed their lips together. Sakura whimpered at the harsh contact. Genma growled into her playful mouth and pushed her violently up a nearby, brick wall.

"Mmph," she groaned in pain. Genma ignored this and released his aching hand from her tangled hair. He should have been more gentle when he pushed her, but God damn, she was starting to piss him off.

Wiping his bloody knuckles on the side of his jounin pants, Genma released Sakura's bruised lips and let the both of them catch a breath of well needed air. Gasping, he reached behind her neck and used his other hand to aid him in untying the top of her dress.

"Wait," she halted, "Genma, not here."

"Why not? It's not like anyone's going to see us," he argued, becoming more and more frustrated with the tight knot that secured the top half of her tight cocktail dress. Sakura put a hand to his chest and pushed him slightly away from her.

"Please, Genma," she pleaded, "let's go somewhere more private."

Genma stopped fussing with the dress's knot and looked at Sakura. For a moment, they just stared at each other until Genma sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright," he agreed, "we'll head back to my place." he insisted, taking Sakura's eagerly awaiting hand and lead her back to his home. Sakura smiled at this.

_Good, that way I can slip away before you even get the chance to sleep with me, _Sakura plotted. Genma was a fine looking man, no doubt about it. But that wasn't to say she was going to give her virginity to him. No way. He was her sensei's friend and she'd be damned if this old pervert got the chance to pop her cherry. No siree.

It didn't take the two long to get to Genma's apartment.

Genma was far too eager to waste too much time and let the chance of screwing his friend's student get away from him. As soon as that little girl had turned twenty, Genma had been on her like a predator would its prey. Sure she wasn't much of a looker at first, but ever since puberty had hit her, she became quite the heartbreaker.

Quickly unlocking the door to his apartment, Genma took hold of Sakura and nearly threw her onto his living room couch. Sakura let out a light peep as her back bounced upon the soft couch surface, but she had no time to react when Genma locked the door behind him and pounced on her like a hungry lion.

Hovering a few inches above the awaiting cherry blossom, Genma gave her a stern glare and commanded that her dress be taken off.

"But," Sakura tried to protest, but Genma wasn't going to have it. He raised a finger to her lips and stopped her from talking.

"Take off the dress," he ordered, "or I'll rip it off."

Sakura lightly gulped at the sudden change in Genma's behavior. Yeah, she imagined he'd be pretty horny, but this was just too over the top. He was being too harsh and too rough with her, and Sakura didn't like it one bit.

_Ok Sakura, you have to just go a few more steps and you'll be at fifty bucks. _Sakura repeated this thought within her head and reached behind her back. Untying the dreadful knot that was digging into her neck, Sakura sighed in relief. Slowly letting the straps fall down to the underside of her breasts, Sakura gave Genma a suggestive wink when he gazed upon her luscious mounds.

Genma didn't hesitate, and he soon latched onto one of her perky nipples. Using one of his hands to play and tend to it's neglected twin. Sakura whimpered as Genma roughly pinched and bit at her aching nipples.

"Genma," Sakura breathed, "not so rough, please!" she exclaimed with pain. But Genma ignored her. He was tired of her whining and just planned to do what ever he wanted with her. She was in his home now, and was under his control. At this thought, Genma flicked at her cute pink bud while he roughly bit at her sensitive nipple.

"Genma!" she cried, only to have her whimper of pain fall on deaf ears.

_This is bad, _she thought to herself as Genma used his unoccupied hand to fondle and tease her lower regions. His fingers danced across her throbbing womanhood and Sakura marveled at the change of pace. Sadly though, he was still being too rough with her breasts.

"Please, Genma," she croaked. Tears started to form in her watering eyes. Genma just glared at her and became even more forceful with his fondling.

It became too painful down there, that Sakura jolted up and tried to get away, but Genma wasn't going to have it.

"God dammit, Sakura!" he exclaimed once she had successfully pushed herself away from him. Huffing, she quickly dashed to his door and tried to unlock it. But it was no use, for Genma came rushing up to her and took hold of her shoulder in a strong, vice-like grip.

"Genma!" she screamed, "You're hurting me, let go!"

"Shut up and get back on the couch," he ordered as he forcefully pulled on her pale shoulder. Sakura screamed in protest and tried to fight against him.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, using one of her fists to punch him in the face. Unfortunately for Sakura, Genma was able to successfully dodge her chakra enhanced punch and used his other hand to get a tight hold on her tiny wrist.

"I said, get back on the couch," he commanded again. Sakura glared up at him through dark emerald eyes. Like hell she was going to go back on the couch after what he's done to her. Sakura shook her head and spat at him. Genma cringed and forcefully pulled on Sakura's wrist, making her stumble over her feet as she was pushed back onto Genma's now uncomfortable couch.

Sakura tried to get back up, but Genma was back on her again and he smirked at her through his hungry eyes.

"You'll like this, Sakura," he stated, slipping his fingers through Sakura's panties. Sakura shut her eyes in disgust as his other hand rode up the hem of her dress to where he could view her in all her womanly glory.

"Please, Genma," Sakura pleaded, "don't do this." Salty tears trailed down her terrified face. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wished she had never taken Anko up on this stupid bet. If Sakura had only kept to herself and just left before Anko could've talked her into joining, maybe she wouldn't even be in this mess.

"I'm tired of waiting," he said as he licked his lips. Sakura clenched her eyes shut, she didn't want this, she didn't want any of this. She wanted to be home, to be sleeping in her nice warm bed, away from this sex-crazed maniac. Sakura wanted to knock him out so that she would be free. And yet, as Genma continued on with his horrid touches and kisses, all Sakura could do was cry as he had his way with her.

* * *

_**I am soooo evil. You all were probably thinking this was going to be some hot sexy joy-ride huh ;D**_

_**Sadly no, I had planned for Genma to be a little more evil with our little cherry blossom. And being awake for a whole night has lead to this dark, and torturous chapter. **__**I LOVE Genma, but I just wanted him to not take no for an answer like all the others so horribly did. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this eventful chapter and if it makes you guys happy, I already have the next one being written as we speak, so strap in 'cause it's going to be one bumpy ride from here!**_

_**Next chapter features: Hana Inuzuka! ...Well ain't that gonna be weird? **_

_**Oh and thank you to all who have been so patient with me and have been reviewing this story! I really appreciate it!**_

_**Personal Thanks to; **_**Smexy Itachi-San, IKillatFirstsight, meantimegirl, ChicFreakSistaFierce, ayame81131, Biohazard-Barbie, inujenzy, iloveSKITTLES, harunosakua, mrs. Sora-sparrow, colourfulgurl, Dark Neko 4000, sLiCeOfLiFe, Himeko Koneko, .RaWR. ., Nikooru-sama, Kittens Hellfire, Mieko-chan12, swordmistress2069, Geniusly-Unique, and finally, Tsukiuo Akito! Thanks everyone!**

_**Thanks again!**_

_** AnnoyingTurnip **_


	9. Hana

**A Taste of Cherry **

_by Annoying Turnip _

__Author's Note: Hello all my wonderful readers! I know it has been a long while but not to worry, I have a long and eventful chapter for you all. However I want to apologize for last chapters events. It seems I have angered a few of my loyal reader's and have sent them the wrong message. **I, in no way, condone the act of rape nor do I find it funny**. I understand that in my previous chapter it seemed as if I was laughing at the rape context, however I was** NOT laughing about that.** I was merely excited to see how everyone would react to the sudden situation that would fall upon Sakura. It was a meant as a **game-changer, not something to make fun of**. And for those that were extremely angry at me for it then let it be known that** I apologize sincerely**, and hope you can forgive me. And know that it was an honor to have you reading if you no longer choose to read my work any longer. Again, I am truly sorry for how I presented the last chapter and hope you can forgive me.

_Ahem_, now I present to you, the next chapter of A Taste of Cherry! Enjoy!

* * *

Hana

* * *

The brightness that streamed into the room awoke Sakura from the darkness of her deep sleep. Her eyes snapped shut, not wanting the sun to blind her sensitive green irises. She blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the numb feeling that came from her eyes. She had been crying the night before. Taking her hand, she felt her warm cheek and felt faint streaks running along the contour of her round face.

_Genma!_

Sakura jolted awake, ripping the covers off of her heated body. Feeling herself she checked for any marks or scratches from the assault that ensued the previous night. Hastily removing herself from the tangled bed —that most certainly wasn't hers, she ran for the nearest door, not caring that she had left her mangled dress on the wooden floor.

"Wrong door," a voice drawled. Sakura squeaked with surprise and latched onto the wall next to her. Speak of the fucking devil.

"You," Sakura breathed, realizing who the voice belonged to. "_you_," she repeated, teeth bared and voice laced with a murderous intent. "son of a bitch!" she screeched lunging for the half-naked jounin. Grabbing onto his long locks she wrestled him to the ground and repeatedly smashed his face into the cold surface of his floor.

"You sick mother fucker!" she wailed as she began to punch at his body. His quick hands halted her from doing so.

"Sakura, stop!" he ordered, trying to calm her. Tears dropped onto his now sore cheeks.

"You violated me! You took my virginity!"

"You're a virgin…?" Genma asked himself, dodging a swift punch aimed at his neck.

"You have to be the most disgusting bastard I've ever met!" she cried as she lashed at the man beneath her. Genma clasped a stern fist over a smaller calloused one that was aimed for his eye.

"Sakura!" he yelled, as he switched their positions. Sakura wept as she was slammed onto the floor. Genma sighed. "Sakura," he breathed, "I didn't take advantage of you last night,"

Sakura stopped all her movements. Blinking back the continuing flow of tears, she gazed up at the rugged man that loomed above her. Her emerald eyes looked deep into his walnut colored ones, searching for the truth.

"You…didn't?" she asked, sniffling and wiping her running nose. He released her from his grip and stood up to sit back in his seat. Plopping down he spread his legs wide and leaned on his strong thighs.

"No, I didn't," he repeated. Sakura sat herself up from the floor and used her bruised forearm to wipe away her tears and her runny nose. An awkward tension rose within Genma's apartment. Needless to say, Sakura was completely baffled. Why hadn't he had his way with her last night? He had had proven his overpowering strength in the matter, so why didn't he take the advantage while he had it?

"Why?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh," Genma breathed eyes not connecting with her water-stained ones. He could really chew on a senbon end right now.

"Why didn't you take advantage of me?"

"Oh, that,"

"Yes, _that_," Sakura hissed. It had been an obvious question. Stupid, perverted bastard. Genma sighed and scratched at his chin, glowering at the prickly sensation when he did. Sakura's eye twitched with annoyance when she didn't receive an answer within the imaginary time frame that she gave him.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" she demanded, letting the last of her tears embed themselves onto her cheeks. Genma rubbed at the back of his neck and stared at the half-naked girl in front of him.

"I can't tell you," A vein could be seen popping inside Sakura's already stressed brain.

"The fuck do you mean you can't tell me?" she raised her voice as she arose from her spot on the ground.

"Watch that mouth," Genma lectured.

"I am an adult! I am allowed to say whatever I want and I demand that you tell me why you didn't take me by force!" Sakura screamed back, marching up to the seated man and firmly placed her two ever so face hungry fists onto her naked hips. "Tell me, dammit!"

Genma groaned in frustration, her insistent wailing was grating on his ears. Making his excruciatingly painful hangover even more unbearable than before. If he had anyway of making her leave, he had to do it quick. Raidou or any other of his jounin friends would surely be knocking on his door soon enough. And if they saw Sakura and himself in the position they were in, there would be terrible rumors lurking around every village corner.

"Look," he started, "I'll tell you why later, meet me at four-o-clock today near the village academy,"

"How can I believe that you won't try to rape me again?" she asked suspiciously.

"Don't you think after what happened that I wouldn't try that again?" he remarked sternly. Sakura kept silent and let him finish. "Meet me there and I'll tell you why. But for now you're going to have to leave, which I am sure you're more than eager to do. So why don't you go home, have time to yourself and do whatever you need to do before you have to come meet me?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sakura snarled, gathering whatever article of ripped clothing she could find and quickly made her way out of Genma's apartment. She did not plan to stick around after he allowed her to leave, willingly. And he was right.

She did need time to herself.

* * *

"Hana," a raspy voice called, but did not receive an answer of any kind. "_Hana!_" they called again, a more impatient tone etched within said person's voice.

"What?" Hana retorted in annoyance, the elder Inuzuka had heard her mother the first time she screamed for her. Yet it seems that her mother didn't hear her when she first answered her mother's summoning. "Must be the old age," she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" her mother, Tsume, questioned. _Looks like I was right,_ Hana thought to herself.

"Kiba went out with his team earlier this morning and it was his job to look after the vet today. But, seeing as he is unable to in this situation, you will be doing it today." Tsume ordered, crossing her arms, prepared for an objection to her demands. Hana sighed with grief, she had planned the whole day for herself but of course her little brother just had to ruin it.

"Yes, mother," she accepted as she left to fulfill today's duties. Tsume smiled and lightly touched her daughter's lean shoulder. She was glad to have a daughter like Hana, she was much more compromising than Kiba could ever be. It made the Inuzuka leader proud.

"Good luck," Tsume said as she left her daughter to her work and made her way into somewhere else inside the Inuzaka compound. Hana let a smile twinge at her rose colored lips as she stepped outside and headed towards the Inuzaka clan's veterinary hospital. There usually weren't too many people that would come into the pet hospital but when they did, Hana and the rest of her dedicated family were always ready to help.

Unlocking the door to the hospital, she stepped inside and immediately opened all the window shades letting the sun's luminous light brighten the previously darkened pet pharmacy. Once she was done tidying up and making everything inside presentable, she went over to the door leading inside to the vet and switched the closed sign, to open.

Making her way behind the cleaned counter she prepared herself for the long day that presented itself to her.

"And now we wait,"

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga was a patient man at best, but there were certain things that always seemed to push his buttons in a bad way. One of these unfortunate traits was tardiness and he had trusted his inner intuition that he had mentioned his notable distaste to his two daughters and his nephew. And he had been so sure that they all took his word into account to never be late when summoned by the feared Hyuga Clan leader.

It wasn't so much of a problem with Hanabi or Neji, it was usually Hinata that turned up late now and then. The first Hyuga heir wasn't constantly late, thank Kami, but it always turned out to be her when there was tardiness within the scheduled Hyuga meetings.

"Neji," Hiashi called causing said jounin to look upon his uncle with questioning eyes.

"Yes, uncle?"

"Where is Hinata?"

"I believe I last saw her near the Ichiraku Ramen shop earlier this morning," Neji stated. Hiashi's pale, lavender eye twitched with sudden annoyance. His daughter had been hanging around the fox-demon boy more and more as the days went on throughout the Hidden Leaf Village. Hiashi had no objections to the Uzumaki lad, seeing as he has saved the village countless times in the past and has proven his strength throughout the course of his life, but when it came to distracting his daughter, you could bet your ass he had a problem with it.

"Retrieve her immediately, " Hiashi ordered as he closed his eyes in frustration. Now he had to put the meeting on hold because Hinata wasn't the best at keeping track of time. Neji inwardly sighed at his demand.

"Yes, uncle," he said as he raised from his seat on the cold, wooden floor. He bowed to his uncle and quickly made his way to the shoji screen and went on with the mission to get Hinata and return with much haste.

Great, Hinata, way to put your father into an even worse mood, he grumbled inside to himself before he left for the famous Ramen shop.

"Need another bowl Naruto?" Teuchi, the ramen shop owner, laughed as he slurped down his fourth bowl. Naruto smiled as noodles slipped in-between his teeth.

"Keep 'em coming!" he exclaimed with excitement. Teuchi nodded and went to cook up another bowl when he noticed a dark-haired girl sitting close to Naruto.

"And what about your friend there? Does she want a bowl too?"

"Huh? What friend?" Naruto asked confused. He looked to his right and saw Hinata shyly sitting once seat over from him. He instantly perked up at the timid Hyuga girl.

"Hinata!" he shouted. Hinata jumped at his sudden call and blushed when she figured he had called her out. Palms sweating, ears beginning to burn, Hinata gulped the all too familiar lump that began to form in her throat.

"He-hello Naruto-kun," she greeted politely, cheeks instantly turning a tint of red.

"Come sit over here," he said as he patted the empty seat next to him. Hinata sat shocked and knew not what to say to his offer. "c'mon I don't bite! And I'll even buy you a bowl!"

_He wants me to sit next to him, and he wants to pay for my bowl! _Hinata squealed inwardly with disbelief. Nodding to her long-time crush, Hinata moved one seat over from where she previously was and sat next to Naruto, her nerves shaking rapidly.

"She'll take a bowl," Naruto ordered for her as Teuchi presented Naruto with his fifth bowl. Teuchi nodded and went back to the grill to cook more noodles.

"U-um thank you Naruto, but you don't have to pay for me," Hinata said gently.

"Nah, that's ok! I want to," he smiled as he slurped a big gulp of miso broth. Hinata's heart thumped.

I _want_ to.

I _want_ to.

I _want_ to.

_Want _to.

Hinata felt like she was going to pass-out and she didn't have Kiba or Shino to pick her back up when she fell unconscious so that meant Naruto would probably do the honors. Just the thought of Naruto holding her in his arms made her already swirling head become even more dizzy and she felt a black-out coming on soon.

"Hinata-san!" a voice rang throughout the air that caused Hinata's brain to suddenly kick back into high gear.

"Ne-Neji," she whispered. Naruto squinted in confusion.

"We had a meeting today," he stated, pulling the small curtains from the ramen shop aside so that he could enter without ruining his hair— I mean, get to Hinata.

"Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I-I know, I must've lost track of the time,"

"Yes," Neji drawled with an annoyed sigh. That was her excuse every time. "Come Hinata-san, we must get back soon,"

"Hey wait, she didn't even get her ramen yet!" Naruto objected.

"I don't care, she can get some later. Right now she needs to acquiesce to her fathers summoning,"

"She has a voice of her own you know!"

"Against Hiashi Hyuga, it hardly matters," Neji growled. Hinata stammered nervously in her seat; she didn't like how things were sounding.

"I-it's alright, Naruto-kun," she interjected. The two agitated men looked at the dark-haired girl. Neji smirked, knowing that he had won the non-physical fight with the renowned Naruto Uzumaki. And he knew it too. Naruto huffed and shoved more noodles into his awaiting mouth. Hinata got up from her seat and blushed.

"Thank y-you though, Naruto-kun. Maybe we can have ramen another t-time?" she asked, bowing to him. Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

"Shhuuure manofer thime," he said happily with food stuck in his teeth. Neji rolled his eyes at the boy's lack of table mannerisms.

"Uzumaki,"

"Hyuga,"

"See you, N-Naruto-kun,"

"Bye Hinata!" He shouted as Neji drug the blushing girl by her arm, cursing Naruto's incessant loudness. Naruto stayed content until he slurped the last of the bowls contents into his stomach.

"Hey! I need another bowl over here!"

* * *

"Lousy, no good son-of-a-beat-neck," Sakura grumbled to herself as she stomped away from her apartment. She had cleaned herself up from Genma's apartment yet she couldn't keep last night's events from running rampant in her mind. What the hell went wrong with him last night? It had been so compassionate at first and then it got rough. It seemed as if they were headed towards raunchy, dirty, angry, and a somewhat forbidden make out session but Genma had gotten way over the top and became forceful.

Clenching her fists, Sakura shook her head as a way to relieve herself of any thoughts of what transpired last night. She wished it had never happened last night. Of course she still wish she had kissed him—just not the sexual assault that occurred afterwards.

Sighing, Sakura tried rummaging through her ninja pouch for her victim list but had a hard time doing so. Searching for a bench or a flat surface to reorganize her disheveled pack, Sakura found none.

"Ugh," she groaned to herself. Her green eyes landed on the Inuzuka Pet store and she smiled. Surely she could just rearrange everything quickly and not have to worry about too much ridicule from the Inuzuka clan. They were nearly always messy with having to take care of all the dogs most of the time. Making up her mind with stopping inside the pet store, Sakura quickly trotted to the entrance.

Upon entering, the sweet chime of the little bell that was strung up above the door rung and notified anyone in the store that another customer had arrived. However, when Sakura peered inside, she was surprised to find that it was only Hana who inhabited the store.

"Good morning Hana," Sakura smiled, "or should I say, 'good afternoon'?"

"Hello Sakura," Hana greeted back.

"I see the shop is empty, no deathly ill animals to cure I take it?"

"Unfortunately no, I've been stuck here all morning. I saw a man slip and fall onto his ass though, it was amusing from my perspective," Hana chuckled. Sakura gave a soft chortle with her. "So, what brings you here today?" she asked.

"Huh?" Sakura hummed, taken aback by the question. In all honesty she hadn't been listening to the question. She was more preoccupied with fixing her personal items.

"Why are you in here today? I didn't think you owned a pet," Hana informed.

"Oh, yes, well I was…on a mission earlier and I just got back," Sakura lied no way was she going to spill that Genma nearly raped her last night and she ran away like a frightened mouse, "and I was looking for my mission report but I couldn't find it. So I looked for somewhere to reorganize my things and nothing was around. I saw your shop and figured I could just stop in here,"

Hana nodded in understanding.

"Well you're welcome to organize your belongings in here," Hana said as she occupied herself with a dying tulip on the counter. Sakura nodded with approval and ventured to one of the empty waiting seats that were provided for the customers. Removing her ninja pouch from her backside, Sakura flipped it open and dug her hand in. Hissing at the sudden prick of the shuriken that nicked her finger, a tattered, folded piece of paper caught her eye and she quickly forgot about her throbbing finger. Quickly Sakura rummaged through her pack to make it seem like she was fixing her pack in front of Hana and when she deemed it the appropriate time, she unfolded the tattered paper in her hand and her eyes darted down to the name that was under Genma's feverishly crossed out one. Gasping at the name, Hana looked up at her with a questioning look inside her dark eyes.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

Sakura nearly smirked. It seemed fate was on her side today.

"Oh I'm fine, just ah…." Sakura trailed off trying to find the right words to say. She hadn't really given much thought to the list ever since the incident this morning and it surprised Sakura that it just so happened that Hana Inuzuka was next on her list. "Something just caught me off guard that's all,"

"Oh," Hana breathed out as she went back to tracing invisible designs onto the clean white counter. Sakura's eyes wandered over the older Inuzuka sibling. She had to admit, Hana was quite the looker, although she had no idea what she looked beneath all those baggy clothes but Sakura doubted she would ever see. While she did seem sexy enough to be bedded, Sakura knew she was not going to sleep with her anytime soon. Let alone let a woman be her first. Green eyes darting up to Hana's face, Sakura smirked as she swayed her hips over to the counter where Hana was located. Leaning on her thin elbows, Sakura spread her torso over the counter, making sure to lower her shirt's zipper a bit to make her breasts lift as they pressed against the counter. Hand cupping her face, Sakura's eye's lowered with lust as she stared at the Inuzuka woman. Hana, suddenly realizing the younger kunoichi's close proximity, jolted backwards.

Raising a thin dark brow, Hana blinked curiously at Sakura.

"Was there something you needed?"

"You know," Sakura breathed, "Kiba never told me how _sexy_ his sister was,"

Taken aback by the sudden advancement towards her, Hana gulped as she blushed slightly at her brother's pink-haired comrade. Was the fabled 'second-Tsunade' feeling well?

"What?" Hana asked as Sakura pushed herself off the counter. She rounded the sharp edges of the corner and strode slowly towards the taller woman. Slender hand reaching out and giving Hana's calloused hand a slight tickle as Sakura gave the other woman a ghostly tease, Sakura smirked at the way Hana shivered slightly. Hana quickly jumped back away from the younger kunoichi and grasped the hand that Sakura just touched.

"I, uh, didn't realize you went that way, Sakura," Hana stammered a bit. She was unsure of what to say or what to make of the situation at hand. When Kiba talked about his ninja comrades, he had never mentioned that Sakura was into women. Then again she probably kept it private amongst her friends. Knowing that Naruto and Ino were part of their generation, Hana could understand Sakura's willingness to keep it private.

"Oh I don't," Sakura chuckled. This was true, in practical terms. She knows that given the circumstances, she'd rather be whoring herself out to the men of Konoha but seeing as there are much more profits to be made with women involved—she figured she'd just have to dish out the fact that she was going to be with females. She still is, however, truthfully into men. At the confused expression on Hana's face, Sakura couldn't help but notice the blush that adorned her painted cheeks.

Sauntering over to the highly confused Inuzuka woman, Sakura grasped her hand again and kissed her index finger. The blush on Hana's cheeks brightened and she tried to whisk her hand away from Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you—," and asked but was cut off by Sakura's finger. Pursuing her glossed lips, Hana stared at Sakura. She had no idea of what to make of the situation that was currently occupying Hana's time. Never did she think that Sakura Haruno would come onto her. Nor did she ever imagine that she would enjoy her advances.

"You're voice is sexy too," Sakura giggled lightly. Forcing a light blush to appear on her pale cheeks as well. "but I think something else is _much_ sexier," she said quietly as she swiped away the stray brown hairs in front of Hana's face. Her lips drew closer to Hana's and she gulped.

"And what would that be?" Hana rasped through a deeper voice. Sakura smirked darkly as her green eyes lusted over with desire.

"_This,_" Sakura breathed as she molded her parted lips onto Hana's paralyzed ones. Hana's eyes widened at the warm contact. Sakura's eyes had closed upon advancing onto Hana's lips but when Hana wasn't responding to her kiss, a kiss that Sakura knew was irresistible, Sakura opened her eyes to look into Hana's. Seeing her dark eyes widened with shock, Sakura smirked into the kiss and grasped Hana's face in her hands. Bringing her face closer, Sakura pulled Hana closer and slanted her parted mouth onto Hana's closed ones.

Sensing that Hana was still in shock and not sure how to respond, Sakura let her soft tongue lightly prod against Hana's lips. Hana made an incoherent muffled noise at the sudden interaction, yet she couldn't help but melt into the kiss as Sakura's tongue became more assertive with her probing. Moaning at the sensation of their tongues swiping together, Hana's hands ventured to the curvature of Sakura's hips and she pulled her closer to her own. Sakura gave a hum of approval and slid her knee up to spread the taller woman's legs apart. Brows knitted together, Hana grew more forceful with her kiss and one of her hands reached behind Sakura's head and entangled her fingers into her pink tresses. Working her fingers on the younger woman's scalp, Sakura's own hand explored Hana's body in the midst of their intimate kiss.

Hana gasped when Sakura's small hand suddenly grasped her clothed breast.

"Sakura," she breathed breathlessly as the two retreated from each other's face. Sakura chuckled to herself as she kissed Hana on the cheek. Tongue peeking out as Sakura nipped down Hana's neck. Nails digging into Sakura's bare shoulder, Sakura preoccupied herself with unbuttoning Hana's uniform jacket.

"Sakura, wait, we're not…anyone could—," Hana stammered. As soon as she said that, Tsume Inuzuka, strode through the back door that connected the store to their house. Hana's eyes widened at her mother's sudden presence and had no idea of what to do.

_Oh my, what the hell am I going to say? How am I going to get out of this one? Dammit!_ Hana screamed inwardly.

Tsume's slitted eyes rose upward where she could see her daughter out of the corner of her eye. And upon seeing how close she and Sakura were entwined intimately, Tsume fumed as words flooded out of her mouth.

"What in the…? Ha-hana! What are you…why are you and….What is going on here!" Tsume boomed with anger. Sakura feigned innocence as she jolted away from the petrified girl that stood behind her.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Inuzuka! I'm just helping Hana out," Sakura lied with a sickly sweet smile. Tsume's eyes stared confused at Tsunade's pink-haired apprentice, tan cheeks painted with a rosy blush.

"What?" she asked. Hana's dilated eyes slid over to stare at Sakura.

"Yeah, _what_?" Hana whispered in a hushed tone. It proved itself successful since her mother didn't seem to catch on, even with her advanced hearing.

"I was walking along the street when I saw your shop, so I decided it'd be best to drop by and say hi to Kiba. It was a good thing I did too, because as soon as I walked in Hana said she had gotten something in her eye so like the good citizen I am," Sakura chuckled to herself as she painted herself in a good light, "I chose to help her out." Sakura informed as she turned back to Hana. Winking at the woman before her she rose to come face-to-face with Hana so that she could make it seem like she was actually helping her out.

"Just go along with it," Sakura whispered onto her lips. Tsume raised her eyebrow with anticipation. Flicking her wrist, Sakura became overly excited and slightly startled the two Inuzuka women in the store.

"Ah-ha!" Sakura exclaimed, "I got it!" she said as she looked to Hana with a stern look. Taking the hint, Hana acted out along with the other kunoichi.

"Oh…Oh! Thank you Sakura! That was really bothering me," Hana smiled appreciatively.

"Just a pesky eyelash is all it was," Sakura giggled lightly, "Sorry to give you the wrong message Mrs. Inuzuka,"

"I'm…just glad you were able to help Hana out," Tsume thanked as her rosy cheeks brightened with embarrassment. "Hana, I need you to help me restock some of the shelves in the back, that is if you and Sakura are done," she informed as she started to venture into the backroom.

"All done," Sakura smiled at the Inuzuka clan leader. Hana nodded toward her mother and Tsume bid Sakura a quick farewell before disappearing to the back.

Hana let out a tense breath that had previously filled her lungs. If her mother had found out what the two of them were really doing before she walked in; she might have had a heart attack. Looking towards her recent kissing partner, Hana's eyebrows shot upward as she saw her packing up her things. Sakura turned back to her and smiled a tantalizing smile as she walked over to Hana.

"That was _close_," Sakura breathed into her ear. Hana shivered, but quickly pushed onto Sakura's strong shoulder. It was by pure luck that her mother had believed their obvious lie before, if they were caught in another position like that, she would surely know something was going on between the two of them.

"_Go_," Hana hissed out, all-too-familiar blush rising to her cheeks once more. Sakura giggled at her and nodded in response.

"See you later, Hana," Sakura blew into her ear as she gave her painted cheek one last kiss. As the pink-haired kunoichi walked out the door, all Hana could think was when the last time the bell chimed, was when Sakura had swayed her way into the shop.

_Kami, help me,_ she inwardly breathed to herself.

* * *

Letting a content sigh escape from her bruised lips, Sakura's good mood for the moment was ruined by the thought of having to meet Genma in nearly fifteen minutes. She knew that she was going to have to meet him sooner or later but she didn't realize just how soon it was going to be upon her.

The village academy came into view as Sakura rounded the street corner and she breathed in a deep breath as she prepared herself for the upcoming meeting with Genma. Nearing the academy, she groaned to herself as she made out the shape of a jounin leaning against the side of the academy building. She would have prayed that it was another jounin just taking a break outside, but when the infamous senbon needle could be seen slanted at the mouth of said jounin, Sakura knew she was hoping for nothing but a miracle.

Closed eyes opened at the sound of feet pattering in the dirt as they neared where Genma was staring. He gave a curt nod towards the young woman standing impatiently before him.

"Alright Genma, I'm here," Sakura growled at the calm jounin, "now will you tell me what you couldn't before? And why did we come to the academy?"

"You don't need to worry about that," Genma waved off as he pushed himself off of the side of the building. "I'm glad you came, didn't think you would,"

"Yeah, well," Sakura scoffed angrily, "you said it was important so I figured I'd better swing by." she said. Her eyes glared at him though. "But, if you so even walk touch me while we're alone I'm going to Kakashi and confessing to him that you nearly raped me."

Genma gulped and swiped at his sweating forehead.

"I understand, loud and clear," Genma confessed, throwing his hands up in front of him. "Look, I know about the contest."

At this Sakura decided it was best to pay even closer attention to what Genma was saying.

"Anko told me about it when she and I went at it,"

"Ew,"

"And she came to me when you got her out," he continued as he rolled her eyes at her remark. He didn't want to get injured for reminding her that she and him nearly had sex as well. But that was a bad memory that would live well in the back of his mind.

Way back in his mind.

"So?"

"So," he trailed on, "she's plotting some serious revenge on your ass,"

"Oh for the love of—she's still on that?" Sakura growled in annoyance. Throwing her hands into the air she stomped her feet into the hard dirt of the academy's entrance. She knew the young genin could probably see her but she didn't care.

"Yes, she is, and she's planning something big,"

"What is she planning?" Sakura paused in her pacing and gave a wary glance towards Genma.

"I'm not sure, she hasn't given the details yet, but she trusts me,"

"So why are you telling me if you and her are in cahoots?"

"Because of what I did to you last night, which was mostly her idea. She wanted me to force myself on you so that you would quit,"

"You mean, all that last night was her idea?"

"Yes, and now that she knows that that didn't work she's going to try even harder to get you out of this contest,"

"Dammit Anko," Sakura growled under her breath. She figured Anko was still a little sour from the kiss at the bar but she hadn't thought Anko had taken it so seriously. Now knowing that that incident last night was her doing made the situation all the more awkward and uncomfortable. Who knows what Anko could be planning next.

"If I were you, I'd be cautious from now on, you never know if Anko has gotten to them first," Genma warned sincerely. Sakura nodded as she glared at the ground. Indeed she would.

"I guess I should thank you,"

"You don't have to,"

"I know, and I really _don't_ want to," Sakura admitted as she turned to look at the older man, "but you're helping me so I'd better just do it. So, thank you, Genma." she said appreciatively. Stern eyes gazing upon him, Sakura nodded to him as a farewell and quickly took off the way she came. If Genma was true with the knowledge he had gained from Anko, she would need to thoroughly prepare for any sneak attacks Anko could swoop down upon her. Of course, if it was a fight Anko wanted_ it was a fight she would get_.

As soon as Sakura rounded the corner when she took off back towards her apartment, Genma sighed as he pinched the bridge between his nose.

"You can come out now," he informed as his purple-haired comrade presented herself to him.

"Good job, Genma," Anko smirked.

"Hmm," he grumbled.

"I'll admit I was disappointed when you didn't accomplish the first task I gave you, but this is much better," Anko smirked evilly as she placed a slender hand on her hip. Genma sighed.

"Whatever, I have a mission briefing to go to,"

"Get back soon, I have more tasks I need you to do," Anko ordered sternly as she quickly headed for the top of the buildings. Genma watched as she hopped away atop the roofs of Konoha and shook his head in disgust. He didn't want to deceive Sakura after what he was put through last night, but with Kakashi being informed of last night's events hanging in his face by both Anko and Sakura, it was hard to not agree to Anko's blackmail. Sighing to himself, Genma slowly made his way to Tsunade's office.

_Kami help you, Sakura._

* * *

_**My, my Sakura, what on Earth am I going to do with you? Anko sure is relentless isn't she? I wonder what she has planned for our dear little whore, I mean! —Sakura. Haha I love you Sakura, always! Hana was a bit awkward to write but I think I got the kissing scene down pretty well. Or at least I hope you all did ;) Smexy Hana x Sakura making out all the way, oh yeah! **_

_**Next chapter will feature: Hanabi Hyuga! Oh my, if Hana was awkward, imagine how Hanabi will be. It's going to be at least ten times awkward! **_

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Along with Hanabi, should I feature Hayate Gekko as well? Send in your feedback and I'll make it happen! **

**_Special Thanks to; _IKillatFirstsight, yuchi1994, mayalice, sLiCeOfLiFe, harunosakua, Kitsukami, MyKyo, Nikooru-sama, franksrock, Genuinely-Unique, Girlalicious, Smexy Itachi-San, Smexxiiness, alphaladywolf, ChicFreakSistaFierce, Banana Matriarch, xkatersx16, can't wait for HINATA, Happy Little Girl and last but certainly not least, TDI-Ryro-Eclares!**

**_Thank you all for reviewing and once again, sorry to those that were angered by the last chapter! _**

**_I shall see you all very soon! _**

**_AnnoyingTurnip_**


End file.
